Vita
by Kit-the misfit-Cat
Summary: Chapter 17 is up. Summary is included in 16. Charmed Ones overcome the odds as sisters and as witches. Warning: read at own risk; Graphic material. R
1. Ipse Dixit

Vita

__

A/N: Please Read and Review. Deciding on my reviews I might continue on...

****

Important A/N: Takes place before Piper gets pregnant. Phoebe and Cole are separated. Phoebe wants Cole dead. Paige quit her job and is totally committed to the craft.

Disclaimer: I do not own Charmed characters. Though I sure as hell own this story and a few characters I made.

***

__

Vita: Latin for "life".

_Ipse dixit Latin for "he himself said it."_

__

***

Manor, late night

"It's a trick, we can't let you go alone Piper," Paige stated.

"It's not like we have a choice, apparently they want me only. Don't worry Paige..." 

Paige appears hurt, Piper continues in hopes to reassure her, "Phoebe prepared a spell for me to say. Everything _will_ go as plan." 

Paige nods her head defeated. Then Paige come across a realization, "No you don't! Phoebe and I can go with you too. Surely Raum wouldn't expect us there."

"That's were you're wrong. Believe me Paige, I thought about this a million times but that's what he wants. Raum anticipates that we'll go together, he's a physic and he knows our normal moves by heart."

"If he's a physic what make you think that he does anticipate that you go alone. Wha-"

"His powers don't work that way Paige. I'm the only one that met him earlier on in the day. He said things to me that no one knows about me. Trust me, Paige." 

"I'm trying so hard to understand. If something happens to you... I don't know if I could handle another loss," Paige says as tears run down her face. Piper comes closer to Paige and wipes what tears she can away.

"You Paige are not going to lose me. I'm just going to do this and I'll come back. When I do we are going to have a long talk."

"Promise?"

"With all my heart." As soon as those words were exchange Phoebe comes down the stairs with spell in hand.

"Ok Piper shall we go over our plan," Phoebe asks.

"As soon as I see him I'll freeze his ass before he has a chance to make a move. Then I would say your spell thus vanquishing his ass."

"Perfect," Announces Phoebe. Paige looks at Phoebe wondering how she's able to deal with possibly sending her sister on a suicide mission.

"Piper I know we talk about this but what if Raum has something else in mind," Paige says softly. 

"What do you mean?"

"Piper, you got to be kiddin' me. Don't you find it the least bit odd that he asked for you, the strongest Charmed one to come to him in the woods. I'm guessing that he really doesn't want to 'talk' to you."

"Paige relax he has that innocent with him and all he wants to do is to have me agree that he won't get in our way and we won't get in his. I wasted enough time I'm leaving and tell Leo when he gets back about our plan ok?"

"Fine, but why can't you wait a few more minutes 'till Leo comes back. Maybe the elders have info we could use," says Paige in hopes to stall Piper.

"The elders? Paige get real. I'm going now. Phoebe, _Paige _promise me you guys won't come. It's very important that I won't be distracted incase all else fails."

"Promise," both Phoebe and Paige said.

"Byes then, expect me here at 11." Piper walks out of the Manor heading to her car.

"Bye." 

"See yeah." The remaining sisters say as they watch Piper leave off.

***

"Excellent the eldest is coming alone, Damaris," Says a handsome man who appears to be in his late 20's dressed in black.

"That's great my liege, are you positive though. What's to stop her sisters from coming along?"

"Have you no faith in me Damaris? I am quite shocked you doubt me. And yes I am positively sure she is alone. After all the eldest is a woman of her word."

"Quick my liege, I feel her energy coming closer it's so powerful. Even at this distance I never sense a power so strong. I can't wait to sense it in person and then steal it."

"Calm down Damaris she is still... twenty minutes away. Patience is worth the power. Now I think it is time to summon Orobos."

"No my liege it's not wise to summon that beast. Orobos is one greedy bastard who will likely end up killing us when all this is over."

"I know Damaris I am physic you know. Do not worry about Orobos he is not going to get his way with us. He will be too busy dealing with the middle and youngest. Then after he kills them he will be to weaken. The perfect opportunity for me to strike him down."

"What about the powers? Orobos will have the middle and youngest powers wouldn't he survive your attack?"

"No," was his simple answer. 

"The perfect plan then my liege. I'm sorry I doubted you so."

"Good." He snaps his finger and Orobos appears.

"Bring the remaining Charmed ones. I want them to see this. Go." Orobos bows and leaves simultaneously.

***


	2. Captio

A/N: Thanks to all those that reviewed, well all except for KT... Why? Well until she tells me what skating has to do with my fic. That's why.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is so short. It's just a filler to get to the good stuff. I have the next chapters and will post one of them sometime tomorrow.

A/N: I attend this Phoebe to be more like season 1 Phoebe... That is all.

***

__

Captio is Latin for "capture."

Dormio is Latin for "sleep."

***

"Phoebe I have a bad feeling about this. Maybe we should go to Piper."

"Paige we can't. Don't worry so much it's not good. Have some faith."

"I do but I can't shake this feeling that something horrible will happen."

Abruptly a black stallion appears and gallops towards the sisters. Mere inches away from them the horse morphs to Orobos. Phoebe and Paige stand in shock then Phoebe pushes Paige out of the way.

Orobos grabs Phoebe roughly with his arms tight around hers. Phoebe though won't give up, she keeps on struggling. Orobos then mutters "dormio."

Phoebe falls limply in his arms. Paige meantime was recovering from her fall. Now Paige was orbing random objects at Orobos but he wouldn't budge.

Instead Orobos grew annoyed at Paige and as punishment started to squeeze the life out of Phoebe. Finally Paige saw an athame and orbs it to Orobos's head.

Nothing happened. Orobos slightly angered looses his grip on Phoebe and starts walking slowly towards Paige.

Paige wants to orb out of there and get Piper but she wouldn't allow herself to leave Phoebe.

Orobos a foot away raises his left hand and extends it to Paige's forehead. 

Paige holds her breath. Then...

Blink. They vanish. All of them.

***

"Hell. My liege the eldest is here."

"Quick Damaris act as the innocent."

***


	3. Murdrum

****

Warning: Strong images are shown. Not for the young ones. 

A/N: Please read and review. Also thanks for the reviews. 

A/N: Good luck to those that suffer through mid terms this week like I do.

Setting: late at night, nearly 11 or so. Takes place in the woods.

***

Kit-the misfit-Cat presents to you Kaytee83's... (drum roll)

CHARMEDED: THE SHOW THAT IS ALMOST CHARMED BUT NOT QUITE SERIES FOUR IS AIRING TOMORROW. THAT'S RIGHT - TOMORROW! WOO! CATCH IT IF YOU CAN BUT IT'S PRETTY FAST!

***

__

Murdrum: murder.

***

Piper arrives and sees Raum holding the so-called innocent.

"I'm glad you could make it," Raum said smirking.

"Let her go," Piper says as she brings her hands up ready to strike.

"No, so that you could try and freeze me. Stupid witch. I lied. You were much better off listening to your half-breed sister," Raum says in disgust of Piper's goodness.

Not wanting to wait any longer the 'innocent' known as Damaris blinks behind Piper. Quickly before Piper can respond Damaris grabs her arms from behind and recites a spell.

Black energy coils come forth and wrap around Piper's arms. The coils pulls Piper's arms tightly together. 

A coil dislocates her left arm causing Piper to scream. Damaris pushes Piper face first into the ground. As Piper falls her face manages to hit a rock, she starts bleeding from her forehead.

Raum blinks in back of her and grabs Piper's spell clutch in her hand. Raum snaps his fingers and the spell bursts into flames.

"Damaris," Raum calls. Damaris turn to her liege and proceeds to hurt Piper more. 

Then Damaris grabs a fistful of Piper's hair forcing her to stand up. Piper winded from all the abuse barely manages.

Then abruptly Orobos comes with the sleeping Paige and Phoebe.

"I'm sorry," Piper says weakly to them even though it's useless. 

"Look Damaris our guest our here! Please show them their seats," Raum says very pleased.

Smirking Damaris pushes Piper to Raum's waiting arms. Damaris walks up to the younger Charmed ones and summons her black energy coils. 

One half of the coils goes to Phoebe, carrying her body up five feet in the air. The coils wrap themselves around Phoebe and a tree tightly.

The other half of the coils does the same to Paige. Both sisters are placed high up directly in front of Piper and Raum. 

Phoebe and Paige start to stir then finally they both open their eyes. Temporarily confused the night events come crashing into them when they hear Piper screaming.

Piper was slowly being stabbed repeatedly by Raum.

Damaris watched with great interest as Raum took his time pulling the blade from Piper's torso. 

Then tired, Raum took his blade and sliced her neck. 

Paige franticly screamed as she struggles against the coils. Desperately she tried and tried, never giving up to free herself even with no avail. 

Paige's attempts were pointless. 

Phoebe was silently crying, shaking her head in disbelief muttering the words 'Piper' and 'no' over again.

Raum laughed at the younger Charmed ones, enjoying the scene. Suddenly he stops when he realizes Piper's body begun to turn cold.

A feeling of triumph washed over him. The first demon to kill a Charmed one with his bare hands. Though of course he had to cripple her, to make it fair.

Raum pushed Piper's body, back first onto the ground. Then he loomed over her looking at her face, he notice her expression and felt a creepy sensation crawling up his spine. Angered by that he spat on her face.

Slowly he walked over to where Paige and Phoebe stayed. Looking Paige in the eye he licked the blood of his blade smiling in utter enjoyment.

"Orobos, you may leave. I can handle them now," Raum said looking at the figure hidden behind several trees.

Hearing his order, Orobos disappears.

"Damaris come with me we must hurry and take the eldest powers," says Raum deciding against killing the weaker sister first.

***

"Quick Avis we must hurry. She's already dead," said a young man with magnificent black hair and eyes.

"I know I felt it. Come Raven we leave now," said Avis, who appears to be young oddly with white hair and black eyes.

***


	4. Adirare

Warning: Strong Language, strong images are shown. Not for the young ones. 

A/N: Thanks for reviewing. Keep them coming. _Reviews motivate me._

A/N: I have chapter 5, well sort of... but I reach a 'writers block.' Anyone have suggestions? I'm open to hear them.

A/N: Yes, Starring Piper, Piper is the BEST. *Laughs* points at Kt.

A/N: I think this is my favorite chapter yet. I hope you people enjoy it as I have.

***

__

Adirare: to lose

***

"You Bastard! Leave Piper alone," Paige hollered sobbing uncontrollably. 

Raum turned back to look at the youngest and thought how important this "Piper" must be to her. 

"My liege we must do it now. It's close to midnight." Raum snapped out of his train of thought, looking back at Piper's corpse. 

"Yes, Damaris we shall begin," Damaris nodded. 

Raum grabbed Damaris left hand with his right and then his left hand grabbed onto Piper's. Damaris then grabbed Piper's other hand. Together Damaris and Raum chanted.

"Quit touching her! You bastards leave her alone," Paige attempts to yell but her voice is straining. 

Phoebe meantime watches silently notices a raven and a dove landing a mere foot away from where Piper lays. 

Phoebe wonders, 'why do birds that contrast in color would want to come there where death- that's it death, but it would only explain the raven. Ravens are known for coming for the dead but then what about the dove?'

' Whatever happens I hope it's not a bad omen. Nothing could possible get worse than losing a sister...again,' Phoebe thought.

At the end of Raum and Damaris's chant, a vivid white light emerges straight out of Piper's body, producing a magnificent crystal silhouette. 

The crystal is so intense that the shadows no longer gathered. They simply disappear and the light Piper's soul gave off touched everything else. 

"Damn her, she is trying to purify our evil beings. We have to wait until she gives up," Raum stated beyond angered. Even in death she won't yield.

"My liege what are we waiting, it's midnight. We are safe," Damaris waits for Raum to do something but he doesn't. 

"Damn it, Just grab the bitch's soul and let's go," says Damaris irritated as she still sees Raum not budging. 

So Damaris instead reaches out for it, though not even getting close to the actual crystal, her hand starts to sizzle. Screaming in pain Damaris quickly brings her hand back. 

"That bitch, her fucking light did this," whimpered Damaris. 

"You fool; this is why I told you to wait. She has to give up at some point soon," Raum said.

Phoebe and Paige watch in awe what their older sister did. Both of them were feeling bittersweet at the same time. 

They watch in pure amazement at how Piper's brilliant soul can illuminate the sky above them, making it seem as if it were day.

Paige snapping out of it yells with her strained voice, cursing Raum and Damaris out. Fed up Raum looks back and snaps his fingers. Paige falls asleep.

As Raum is distracted by Paige a raven swoops in back of him. Raum turns in time to see the raven coming back but for some odd reason he is frozen still. So is Damaris.

Midnight is almost over with...

The raven then circles Raum three times in the air. Then it leaves Raum and heads towards the source of the diminishing light, Piper's soul. 

The raven with its beak captures the crystal and flies off into the darkness. 

The shadows return, everything once again is pitch black. Everything except the dove which now has a faint golden, white glow around its body. 

The dove then moves from its spot on the ground and flies by Raum. The dove circles Raum's body three times just like the raven did.

Slowly the dove flies downward and lands on Piper's body. The dove lands on her torso careful to respect the dead it moves upward cautiously. As the dove moves upward some of Piper's blood gets on its feathers. 

Carefully the dove moves to Piper's face and ever so gently with its head pushes some of Piper's hair out of the way of her eyes.

Finally the dove stops moving. 

Every single thing in the woods is silenced. 

No breathing is heard.

In a rapid white flash the dove and Piper are gone. 

Moments later the still frozen Raum bursts into flames. Damaris comes out of her frozen spell confused and hurt that her liege is dead. She looks at Paige then at Phoebe for a brief moment, not understanding what happened she blinks out clutching her wounded hand.

The black energy coils disappear causing both remaining Charmed ones to fall heavily onto the ground. 

Paige than stirs up looking out to where Piper should be, startled that her body isn't there. Paige questioningly looks at Phoebe. It seems a lifetime but Phoebe tells her. 

Paige finally has her breakdown; she crumples to a ball pounding her fist into the ground. Screaming up in the air, calling for Piper. 

Phoebe then gathers her sister in her arms trying to calm her... It proves useless.

Besides feeling helpless all they could do was cry with each other throughout the night feeling a mixed feeling of emotions that bombarded them at the same time.

Loss.Confusion. Anger.Pain.Sorrow. 


	5. Addresciare

A/N: Anonymous wow! I think you freak me out more by being nice. Thank you for your comment.

A/N: Raven is a guy that can change into a raven! How convenient. Avis is a girl that can change into a dove. Just to clarify that to a certain person. 

***

__

Addresciare: to restore

***

Yosemite National Park in California. Miles away from San Francisco.

Outside of a cave everything seems to be normal, though on the inside it's a different story. The cave is actually a magically protected entrance to a mansion, belonging to Avis and Raven. 

"That was close Raven," said Avis as she gently placed Piper's body on the table. 

"I can't believe it, now after all this waiting the prophet was right. We finally have her but now what do we do," questioned Raven while looking intensely at Piper's bloody body.

" We place her soul back in her body, then after that we clean her up," Avis said grabbing two feathers from her pouch and then pulling a dagger from her boot. 

"Do you honestly think we can fix her?"

"Yes though she'll never be the same. Piper the Charmed one, no more."

"Is that a good thing?"

"A very good thing, for everyone involved, though it'll take her sometime to deal," says Avis as she heads to the kitchen to grab a silver bowl and some herbs.

"Do you think she'll stay with us?" Raven looked up at Avis waiting her answer.

"No I don't. If anything she'll go back to her family but eventually she'll come back, once she realizes her destiny. Come now her soul's light is dulling we must perform the ritual."

Avis hands Raven the dagger. Raven takes it and pricks his finger, placing the drops of blood into the silver bowl. Avis then grabs the dagger and does the same. 

Next Avis grabs the two feathers, one being a black raven's feather and the other a white dove's feather. Avis dips the feathers into the mixture of her and Raven's blood, pulling the feathers out she places it as a cross on Piper's forehead. 

Together Avis and Raven mutter a few words. The feathers that are placed on Piper's forehead sink through her skin and embedded themselves underneath.

Then a white mark in the middle of her forehead appears; this mark has a regular cross going through a triquatra. 

Avis satisfied tells Raven to get Piper's soul. Raven comes back to quickly place it above Piper's body as her soul barley shows off any light. 

Her crystal soul flashes with intensity as it recognizes its body. Then Piper's soul flashes one last time and enters its rightful place. Seconds later an explosion erupts causing Avis and Raven to land on there backs. 

Piper starts to shake violently, immediately Avis and Raven get back on their feet and try to restrain Piper from shaking.

Avis has enough; she whispers something in Piper's ear. Piper starts to awaken, but before Piper could open her eyes, Avis jabs her dagger in Piper's heart.

Piper stops moving and her head falls limply back. 

"Must you be SO rough," yells Raven as he pulls the dagger out of Piper's heart. Instantaneously all the cuts on Piper's torso, neck and head heal, all that remains are her blood soaked clothes and hair. 

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me! It's been a long night. I don't think she could handle this yet besides she needs all the rest she can get. After all, before we brought her back she was in the mist of reuniting with Prue."

"Oh no, she's going to hate us," Raven says as he runs his hand through his hair nervously. He continues talking, "Maybe we shouldn't have brought her back, and instead we should have given her to her family. I think we can handle this by ourselves."

" No Raven we can't. We've waited too long and finally we had the perfect opportunity with taking her. It's just stupid to throw away all of our effort because you feel for her."

"I do not."

"I can see right through you. I've should of known to keep watch on her by myself for all these years... Raven how could you?"

"I'm not!" Avis continues to rant.

"You know Piper is the only one who can stop them. Besides we have no choice, we must protect her, I promised a friend of mine. Be aware that we must serve her and follow her wherever she goes. She is our hope in killing _him_ and _his_ _mother_ finally," Avis comments with pure rage as she mentions 'them'.

"I just don't want her to get hurt. I'm not looking forward about telling her this suicide mission we're on."

"Raven, don't worry about her, worry more about yourself and whether you're going to make it or not. Also keep in mind her heart belongs to another," says Avis genuinely as possible. 

"Unfortunately..."

***


	6. Memento

A/N: Everything will be explained by chapters. I plan to complete this soon hopefully before I get lazy.

A/N: I'm going to change a few things about a previous chapter so this could make more sense and have continuity because it's my friend.

A/N: This is also one of my favorite chapters, well sort of.

A/N: Please review. 

***

__

Memento: remember

***

'Up there'

Prue wears a white gown overlooking the horizon. Piper appears behind Prue and calls out her name. Prue turns around at the sound of Piper's voice.

"Piper what are you doing here," Prue asks shocked to Piper as she walks to her.

"I died a while ago, Prue. Mom said I could see you now," says Piper softly.

"You're _still_ dead? Wait- it's not your time you must go back."

"Back? What are you talking about? I died Prue; it's impossible for me to go back." Prue pulls Piper in to a tight hug. 

"Piper I love you and don't think otherwise when I say you don't belong here. You should be alive right now, something went wrong. I can feel it Piper; you don't belong here, not now. You're going back." Prue says as much she cans before Piper gets taken away from here.

"Prue-"

"Shush sweetie, just trust me on this... The elders don't what's happen Piper but you must trust the people you're about to meet soon. You'll have to trust them; our family depends on it." Prue says as she pushes some of Piper's hair out of her eyes. 

Piper's body begins to flicker out of focus. 

"Prue what's going on?" Prue lets go of Piper, she tries to talk but her words won't come. Piper starts to flicker repeatedly then she fades out. 

"_Prue_," Piper calls out as she disappears...

***

Manor

***

"I'm scared, and you should be, too. Everything we've worked for could be destroyed with one stupid mistake. Our future- our entire _destiny_ -could be wiped out like _that_," Prue tells Piper as she snaps her fingers. At the same time a gun blast is heard. Piper has been hit.

Piper looks down and sees her hands covered in her own blood. Her blood seeps out of wound in her torso.

She collapses into Prue's arms.

Outside among voices one stands out, the voice that says "I killed the wicked witch!"

"Leo," Prue cries out as she looks down at Piper. 

She notices Piper shaking worried Prue says reassuringly that "Piper it's going to be ok. We'll get you to the hospital."

***

Hospital

***

Piper is rushed in as she lays shaking on the gurney. Prue calls for Leo again but still no answer. 

"_Seventy and weak_."

Piper is being transported from the gurney to the operating table. Her color is turning to a slight grayish blue. 

"_Small entry wound upper back, large exit lower abdomen_."

"_Lungs are failing_."

Prue attempts again calling for Leo. 

Nothing.

"He can't hear you. Something must of gone wrong," Piper says weakly. 

Prue reaches for her hand and she whispers "Don't die on me."

Struggling Piper says softly, "Prue. I'm _cold_." 

Prue's heart shatters.

"I can't feel my legs." Piper turns her head and tells Prue, "Don't go. I love you."

***

Hospital Room

***

Prue tired tear stained face look at Piper and tells her, "- will fix it. Everything's going to be fine."

***

Manor

***

"Dear God," mutters Doctor Griffith's as he sees Shaxs launching his powers at him.

Prue pushes the doctor out of the way and takes the blast in the chest. The force sends her flying through the wall landing in the sun porch.

"_Prue_"

***

Piper awakes screaming for Prue. Beads of sweat come sliding down her forehead, her tousled hair moves by the slight wind of her panting.

After catching her breath Piper notices she's in an unfamiliar area. She looks around her room, then her clothes... They're different not the ones she died in, they're black sleepwear.

Then Piper realizes that she's _breathing_, quickly she brings her hand to her neck. Not a mark on her throat to be felt. 

Shocked Piper starts to panic; she goes over to a mirror nearby. As she looks at her self she's amazed that there's not a single mark on her.

Startled Piper hears knocking on the door, then a voice that follows. "Piper, don't be alarmed let me explain what is happening," Avis says as she pushes the door open a little. 

Piper's not having it; she tires to use her exploding power an excruciating pain comes from her forehead. Piper doubles over in pain, clutching at her head. The cross going through the triquatra appears giving an intense white light.

Then Piper drops onto her knees crying out in agony. 

Avis cautiously walks over to Piper, raising an arm to her sensitive eyes to block out whatever light she can. Piper cries out louder causing Avis to touch her shoulder in hopes to take some of her pain away from her. 

"Piper, relax you are far too weak and under train to use your powers. Forgive me for not telling you. Just relax and trust me," says Avis in a calm soothing tone. 

'You'll have to trust them,' Prue's voice echoes in Piper's head. As if reading her mind Avis asks, "Did Prue tell you about us?"

"All she said was to trust you," Piper says softly that Avis had to strain her ears to hear. Relaxing somewhat the light Piper gives off starts to dim along with the pain. 

"Good Piper now breathe, try to think positive thoughts." Piper does as she is told and the light disappears. 

Taking it as a good sign Avis introduces herself. "I help to bring you back from the dead Piper."

Anger spreads across Piper's face, "why did you bring me back? How did you know Prue?"

"Prue knew about my story through a prophet 'up there' and summoned me right away. After talking we discovered that we both have the same enemies. So Prue and I struck a deal we work together killing our common enemies. I grantee your safety along with your sisters, since Prue was no longer there to protect you two, well now three."

"Oh no, my sisters. Oh Paige-"

"Don't worry I sent some one to tell them about your whereabouts. You still haven't broken your promise to Paige," said Avis smirking.

"How did-"

"In time you'll be able to do it also. Now you need to rest, you're extremely weakened from last night's events." Avis helps Piper over to her bed.

"Last night? Why does it seem longer than that?"

"You're quite out of it that's why."

"How come Prue didn't want me to stay with her? Why was she so eager for me to go back?"

"Prue found some information about the elders and what they plan to do with the charmed ones once you guys completed your destiny. What Prue found upset her greatly and since she's dead she went to a prophet friend of hers that introduced her to me. 

The elders want you three dead Piper, they think you three posses too much power and they fear you three will take their place once you guys retire. So they struck a deal with Cole and together they set you up to go to Raum by yourself. They prevented Leo from coming. Basically it was an assassination attempt on you and they got it. 

They don't know you're alive now all the elders know is that you're with Prue and it'll stay that way. Prue with the prophets help cast a spell to make them think that. My job is to train you with your knew powers to first take out our enemies before we take out the elders. It's important we keep your identity a secret, Piper."

"I knew all along about the elders, I knew it."

"That's why they killed you Piper. The elders knew you would be the one to take them out, given your history with them. Prue made me promise to protect you and your sisters with my life like she did. Now you must rest I fear I shouldn't have told you all this."

"No I'm glad you did. My mind is can rest for the moment now. Thank you. I just don't want to rest now I have a few more questions to ask-"

"Please Piper it is very important you rest now all the questions you have will be answered later." Piper looked as if she's about to protest but before she could say anything Avis speaks " Here drink this." Avis holds out her hand and automatically appears a glass of water.

Piper grabs it and drinks it, seconds later she falls asleep. Avis quickly grabs the glass before it could shatter.

"Forgive me, Piper."

***

A/N: The dream was from scenes from _All Hell Breaks Loose_. Any thoughts please feel free to tell me.


	7. Basio

A/N: To a certain someone Avis IS a WOMAN.

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Please keep them coming.

A/N: This is a short chapter. I'll try to write more in the next one. 

***

__

Basio: to kiss

****

***

'Up There'

"Should we kill the others?"

"No it's pointless we got what we wanted. They will never know so let's leave it be."

"We mustn't anger Fate any more or it is she we'll have to worry about next."

"Fine so what should be done with the Whitelighter?"

"Kill him."

"Agreed, he knows far too much. Even with the memory dust he will regain recollection of his soul mate causing him to go mad."

"So be it."

***

"Where in Hell is she?"

"Sire I heard she has no memory of what happened. She's not herself and quite weakened, " Says Ophelia. 

"Damn it they must have done something to them, otherwise he would have been here by now reclaiming his prize.

"Sire Raum is dead. We are for certain of that."

"He is," sighs the Sire. " After all these years he's finally dead and I didn't kill him myself... Well then all that's left is her and I want her dead NOW."

"Yes Sire," Ophelia says as she leaves her Sire's headquarters.

"Good riddance my dead halfbrother of mine," Cole mutters to himself.

***

'Up there'

Leo is held captive in a magical cell. An Elder known to Leo as Lug comes in.

"Leo I'm sorry to tell you this but Piper's dead."

"What? Dead!!? Oh God... She was right all a long about them I was foolish not to really listen to her... I can't believe you people call yourselves _good _when at any cost you take out your _potential _competition. I'm guessing that since I know you're going to kill me now right?"

"Leo, believe me I don't want to do this."

"Then don't."

"I can't, please Leo you've been a good whitelighter and followed all the orders we've given you up until she came in the picture. We had to do it."

"Bull shit. I was finally living when I met her again! I wouldn't change it for a thing. I can only hope now that her sisters find out about who really killed her. When they do I certainly feel you'll deserve what you have coming."

"Leo understand we had to do it to make sure the Elders will survive... for the good..."

"That doesn't help good much when the Elders are evil." Lug tries to defend himself once more when Leo holds his hand up to silence him.

Ignoring the Elder's glare, Leo takes off his wedding ring, looks at it lovingly and kisses it lightly before putting it back on his finger. With his head held down tears silently fall drop by drop, weakly Leo says, "I wish to join my wife."

"Come with me..."

***

'Damaris you must leave,' says a voice echoing in her head. 'Leave now.'

"Get out of ME. All damn day you bother me. GET OUT," Damaris spats as she pounds her head with her one hand.

'I'll go if you leave now,' echo's the voice "Fine" Damaris blinks as Ophelia comes.

***

Exactly one day late of Piper's Death, Leo dies.

At the same moment of his death there's a sudden heavy rain pour as Damaris appears in front of the Halliwell Manor.

***


	8. Concelare

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Reviews motivate me. ;)

A/N: Some of you may not like my direction of where I'm taking this story. I'm not sure I can make a hopeless story hopeful... But we'll see. Remarks, suggestions etc. will be helpful.

Anonymous: I'm shocked. You are missing some things though not clever enough!? Hap, I'll believe that when pigs' fly, wait scratch that I'll believe it when Kt is not Kt. I'll give you a couple of hints Cole *might* not need motives, Cole's not at all that powerful and *Chapter 5.* Oh and that darn Kt statement of liking to skate has to do with Avril L. (singer, so I heard) which neither Kt or I like but she does it to make me go ARGH. Anyhoo in English she does it to bug me Kt style. Oh that Kt.

To Certain Reader: Fine! I give up!!! Avis is a guy to YOU. To the other sane people and I (for I'm not sane) Avis is a GIRL. I had to say this so you quit changing Avis's sex. You sick mother trucker you. Pah and you LOVE AVRIL (or April in English if you want to get technical)!!! "I like to skate!" Translation "I love to Avril." Oh yeah true story. *I feel a bitching from certain reader coming*

A/N: I've been avoiding doing the characters of Phoebe and Paige for a while because I don't really know how Phoebe would react to such a loss. To think of it she never really mourned over Prue's death. For Paige well at least I could revert to A Paige from the Past. So if I screw up bare with me.

****

Summary:

Phoebe and Cole hate each other. Piper was set up by the Elders and Cole to go and vanquish Raum (Cole's half brother). Raum ended up killing her. Paige and Phoebe where there to witness the entire heartbreaking act. Raum ends up dead and his partner Damaris ends up change by the light of Piper's soul, despite Raum's warnings. 

Suddenly two birds pop in and save Piper's soul and disappeared with her. The Birds turn out to be Avis and Raven. We find out later on that Avis was sent there by Prue to save her sisters. The Elders think Piper is dead thanks to a spell Prue and the Prophet made. Unfortunately Leo dies thinking that he's going to see Piper... which we know he'll won't. Then Damaris pops back in the picture right in front of the Manor...

***

__

Concelare: to conceal.

***

Raining Outside of the Manor Damaris stands timidly.

"Little voice in my head where have you gone?"

'...' Tiredly Damaris looks at the manor door, she feels a familiar strong presence not sure if she wants to investigate.

"Look voice I don't know why I'm here. I also can't figure out how you manage to make me come here standing in the rain no less."

'...'

"Stupid voice not like I want to talk to you anyway." Damaris is about to walk away from the manor when the voice says something barely audible.

"What," Damaris replies soaking wet.

'Knock,' the voice echoes lightly.

"Knock? Oh you mean knock on the door?"

'...'

"You know your really starting to irritate me with you rudeness." Damaris turns back and knocks impatiently on the door.

***

Paige's Bedroom

'She promised me. I told her not to go. I even told Phoebe about my bad feelings. That got me no where. I should have gone, why did I listen to her.' Paige's mind screams at herself. From the time of Piper's death Paige has really been the only one to mourn. Phoebe on the other hand is still in denial.

'I should have done something, maybe if I were stubborn more she'll be here right now...'

At this point memories of that horrible day flood Paige's mind. All of them were coming at once with the force of a Tsunami. 

The first dreadful memory was that of Piper being stab repeatedly, then Raum slicing her neck. Not handling that well Paige clutches at her head in a futile attempt to stop more bad memories to come in.

"I vowed I tried to run to you Piper I never gave up trying. Just to fuckin' coils got in my way they prevented me. I tried so heard," Paige whispers. 

Suddenly another memory hits that of Raum carelessly throwing Pipers body and spitting on her face. Then slowly walking over to Paige and licking the blood of his blade while looking her in the eye. 

"I swear Piper if it weren't for those coils or those birds I would of killed him myself for what he did. I wouldn't of been as generous as the birds were, I would've made that bastard and his Bitch hurt," Paige breathing staggers a bit.

'Quit touching her! You bastards leave her alone,' Paige said to herself replaying this old recollection out loud. Before she could go any further thunder strikes and she stops herself. 

"Fuckin' memories leave me _alone_. Damn it Piper why did you leave me! Answer me," Paige growls angrily.

She trembles as her tears fall rapidly. "Piper," she pleads like a little child "why did you leave me like this. I told you I wasn't ready for another loss! I told you and you said don't worry everything's going to be fine."

"I never ask for much all I did was prove to you that I'm worthy of being a damn Charmed one that... I'm worthy of being your sister, your equal." Paige hyperventilates losing all of her control she whispers, "I'm sorry, Piper."

" I love you, please for give me, I need to forget," Paige rambles as she desperately tries to stop her trembling just enough as she makes her way to the kitchen to find her self a drink.

***

The Sunroom

Every since that horrendous day Phoebe has been consumed over finding the meaning of the birds. Phoebe has kept memories of Piper and her death away. Doing everything in her power to not think about her sister, her believer.

'The Birds what is the meaning of the birds?!,' Phoebe minds angrily as she types on her keyboard. Sitting in back of a pile of mythology books, some opened others discarded. Typing some more Phoebe looks at the Book of Shadows, not believing the book had nothing to offer on birds.

On her lab top screen appears a photograph of the raven along with the caption, _The sacred bird of the Norse god Odin._

'Those damn Birds. I'm not receiving the information I want.' Phoebe stops and looks up at the ceiling. Just staring as her thoughts turn to the word information, who else does she usually get info from non other than than Leo. 

Knocking at the door interrupts her thoughts. Getting up she heads to source of rapping. Before opening the door Phoebe asks "Leo where the hell are you?" 

***

'Up there'

"Leo?" Prue looks at him sadly. "They killed you too huh?"

"Prue where's Piper?" Leo ignoring Prue's statement not wanting to think of the blasted Elders.

"Piper's safe Leo, she's alive," Prue smiles.

"Alive," asked Leo in utter disbelief. "How is that possible? Is she with Phoebe and Paige?"

"Leo they don't know yet. Piper is going to be fine I have Av- some of my magical friends looking after her. Don't worry Leo the Elders will pay. I guarantee that."

"Do the elders know about her?" 

"Oh God no, since when have they known much of anything?" Leo smiles glad that Piper's alive and that the elders have to faith the wrath that is Piper in the near future.

Then Leo realizes something. He's really dead, not a whitelighter anymore. "Prue... I'm worried about Piper. I hate to think how she'll react to the news that I'm dead."

"Piper simply won't know until she's ready. My friends know what to do; they swore their life on it," Prue grins having the ultimate faith in Piper. If things go as planed, the elders will be prohibited. 

Leo still doesn't smile anymore.

"Don't worry so much Leo after all I'm still Piper's protector even in death. All my sisters are safe and everything will be ok. I will not except otherwise."

"Thanks Prue do you think I could help too?" Leo beams with renewed hope.

"Of course."

***

A/N: Please Review thanks. 


	9. Congressio

Warning Graphic Content: Not for the young ones.

A/N: I thank all that review. I would like to note that this is an important chapter. You will finally know a bit of history of Avis and Raven and why they are much involved with Haliwell-Mathews family. I'm sorry it took a bit long to post this chapter but personal problems and school got in the way. :)

A/N: Please read and review.

***

__

Congressio: hostile attack, coming together.

***

"Prudence forgive me for this intrusion," said the Prophet pausing momentarily moving to whisper in Prue's' ear, purposely excluding Leo "but I received a very disturbing premonition." No more need be said when Prue gently grab the Prophet by the arm moving them further away from Leo.

"What is it?"

"She is coming, she will soon find about her dead son. She is going to want revenge." Prue's' facial expression remained the same look of determination. Gathering her thoughts Prue spoke, "Prophet please summon Avis at once."

***

Avis enters Piper's room checking to see if she's awakened yet. Seeing Piper's sleeping form the exhausted Avis grabs a near by chair placing it directly in front of Piper's bed, before sitting on it herself. Within a few minutes of hearing the slow rhythmic breathing coming from Piper and herself, Avis slips into the world of dreams.

***

Centuries ago lay a tiny village placed in the worlds Northern Hemisphere, the beings that function there were part of a clan, a clan Avis was apart of.

Avis walks into her garden; a place filled with present fragrances and the suns rays of light. Tenderly touching the leaves of her prized roses she admires until she hears footsteps. Waiting patently for the footsteps to cease Avis turns around to see her 11-year-old son Raven with a suspicious smile on his face. Avis then notices her son's hands behind his back.

"Mother when is father coming home?"

"Soon Raven, just remember to let your father rest from his journey before you take him out to play," replied Avis smirking as she returned her attention to her plants.

"Mother father has been gone so long surely he would not mind."

"Raven-" Avis turns around only to stop abruptly when she still sees her son's hands behind his back. "Raven what is that you have in your hands?"

"Raven, show me this instant!" Scorned Avis when Raven had deliberately ignored her question. Reluctantly Raven showed his mother what he had concealed in his hands: a black rose.

"Mother say something!"

"Get away from here now, my son." Avis averted her eyes from the black rose knowing its true meaning. "Hurry Raven change to your animal form and hide. Do not come back until I find you."

"Mother!"

"Raven do as I say before she-" Avis gasped as she felt a foreign object tear through the skin of her back shoulder.

"Too late for that Avis." Turning around Avis sees a dark hair woman with striking blue eyes.

"Get away from here if you plan on living," Avis threatens as she reaches the foreign object and painfully pulls it out. Seconds of the removal Avis wound heals. Avis then grabs Raven and stands in front of him.

"Please dear friend you should be thanking me for not killing you in front of your precious boy." 

Noticing Avis facial expression becoming more dark the women replies "Uah uah uah Avis as much as I want to kill you it is not worth the satisfaction I would receive when I show you and your boy what is in my bag... But before I show you I must say how wounded I am that you treat me so disgracefully when I give you a rose for a gift."

"A lifeless black rose is your symbol. Absolutely nothing good could come of it."

"Avis how is it you know me so well? After all I've been so nice for leaving you alone for 12 years now. I even let you have Corvax and you still spite me. Take this ... It shows my appreciation," Said the woman as she tried to give Avis the bag.

"Get away from here," Avis replied moving back indicating her refusal to take the bag. " It is one thing to come after me but when my child is present it is death on your head. I certainly would not go after you with your bastard child there. I have more taste than that."

"Avis, why thank you so much for giving me another reason to enjoy this even more. Yes my child may be a bastard. My child will never see his father because I killed him. Avis dear you are not one to talk when your boy is in the same situation." Throwing the bag to the ground the woman leaves. 

Behind Avis stands little Raven, still terrified of the woman that gave him the rose. Avis looks at the bag and she cautiously goes to pick it up. Taking a deep breath Avis opens the bag. Avis cries in pure horror clutching the bag so tight that her fingertips change their normal color to a hot metallic white.

Still screaming Avis turns to look at Raven, for a brief moment Avis loses control letting the bag fall out of her grip. The object of Avis's horror comes out for little Raven to see briefly before his eyes are covered by Avis. Raven cries, hugging Avis tightly. 

Avis curses herself for letting the bag go; knowing her son would be scared. The emotions running through Avis are too much for her she lets out an intense scream that can be heard throughout the village. 

Avis hair slowly starts to change from her natural black to gray then to a white, while never taking her eyes off of Corvax, or at least what remained of him: his head.

***

Avis awakes from her nightmare when she feels a strong hand on her shoulder. Knowing that it couldn't possible be Piper since she was sleeping, Avis has hope.

"Corvax," Avis whispers.

"No, my dear Avis it is I, the Prophet. Prudence asked me to beckon you at once."

"Very well give me a moment, then we leave," Replied Avis as she left the room only to retrieve Pipers' breakfast ready for her when she wakes up.

***

A/N: More chapters will come later this week.


	10. Mirabile Visu

A/N: This is taking so much time to finish. Argh, I plan on shooting myself when I'm done (j/k)

***

__

Mirabile visu: wonderful to see

***

Phoebe opens the door and notices the 'fuckin' evil bitch' Damaris. It only takes a matter of seconds for Phoebe to get over the unexpected visit to have her fist connect to Damaris's jaw.

Shocked the soaking wet Damaris vaguely recognizing this woman steps back holding her good hand to her jaw. Scared Damaris uses her powers emitting a suspicious white energy coils.

The coils wrap themselves around Phoebe as she tries using her levitation power. Losing balance as she lands Phoebe plummets to the floor.

"You bitch fight me without using your fuckin' powers! At least die with some dignity," spats Phoebe, not intending to give up.

"While you're tied down? That wouldn't be fair," Says Damaris before shutting her eyes tightly thinking of what to say next. "You know it's not nice to hit me... that really hurt."

"That's the whole point," Phoebe says a bit unsure of what is really going on since she begins to notice how strangely Damaris is acting.

Laughing out loud Damaris replies, "Sorry I can't-"

'Damaris please move Phoebe to the living room,' interrupts the voice.

"Who's Phoebe?"

"That is I, you murderer," shouts Phoebe with her head held up and a new hatred. 

"Murderer? I wouldn't-"

'Damaris! Move her now,' interrupts the voice again, this time yelling.

"Wouldn't what? Kill? Huh," Phoebe mocks lifting her head higher off the wooden floor.

"Quit yelling at me... all of you," shouts Damaris as she runs her good arm through her wet tangled hair.

"Well how else do you speak to a murderous bitch!"

"Shut up!" Damaris yells lowering herself to floor ready to strike Phoebe as she done earlier with herself. Though Damaris stops midway of the gesture, she closes her eyes again taking a deep breath. 

Regaining control Damaris opens her eyes speaking calmly, "I wouldn't do that, I'm not like that-"

"Bull shit you aren't," Phoebe persists with the name-calling.

" NO," Damaris shuts her eyes tightly again as she her hands grab her head. There's a struggle going within her, it takes all her will power to resist striking Phoebe. Looking shocked by Damaris unpredicted actions Phoebe gawks momentarily reconsidering her choice of words to a very unstable murderer. A minute later Damaris lets go and stands up straight grinning at Phoebe.

"Think what you want. Your words can't hurt me. I'm numb to everything," Says Damaris, as her grin becomes wider. Moving to the greatly confused Phoebe Damaris grabs her hand and transports her to the couch.

'Well done Damaris, I see you're finally gaining more control.'

"Thanks Voice, I appreciate that you notice."

' Damaris the door has closed would you mind opening it?'

"You know what Voice you are too needy, but of course I'll open the door." Damaris leaves the dumbfounded Phoebe to open the front door. Waiting for further instructions from the 'Voice' Damaris steps outside and dances to the beat of the rain drops that are coming a bit slower now then before. Laughing lightly Damaris now pretends to dance with a partner while congratulating herself on her little victory.

Then abruptly Damaris stops dancing all she does now is look upward letting the rain drops fall on her face soaking her further along with her black outfit. Not really caring about catching a cold she twirls in a circle once or twice while outstretching her arms welcoming the cool breeze. 

Damaris stops twirling when a raven lands on her shoulder. It takes a while for her to recognize the raven, and then she realized something about the bird. The raven was one half responsible for killing her lover, knowing this she can't help but laugh.

'Hello there,' Damaris looks at the bird nodding her head briefly. 

Damaris walks in the manor closing the door returning back to Phoebe as she pets the raven. Phoebe looks at the raven then to her horror wonders if those mysterious birds that took Piper might be working with that murderer. 

"No Phoebe you're wrong I'm not a murder, well now I'm not and I'm not working with these birds. The voice says he wants to help you and have faith in what he says. Accept me and this situation because it's just the beginning of things to come."

"How did you-"

"Look," Damaris shouts as the raven flies off of her to the living room floor. Once the raven lands it merges to a man, Raven.

Raven turns to Damaris, "Thank you for your services, Damaris. Stay and I'll help you get better."

"Voice thank you," Damaris hugs Raven thanking him for finally being the first person to understand her.

"Now Damaris free Phoebe."

"No I think she still wants to hurt me."

"She won't hurt you otherwise I won't answer her questions regarding Piper." Phoebe willing to suppress her need for revenge nods her head.

"No I won't. I promise, honestly ." Reluctantly Damaris lets Phoebe free. Quickly running behind Raven, the voice for protection.

"So I understand that you've been researching about me, more than grieving for your sister."

"I'll grieve later knowing I avenged her death and retrieved her body. But first answer me this: What the hell is up with her?"

"Damaris isn't the murderer anymore she's change ever since she attempted to touch Piper's soul. Instead Damaris was burned as you could tell by looking at her hand-"

"What is it that burned her?"

"The light of Piper's soul, it changed Damaris dark evil soul to a cleansed good one."

"Then why is it she acts so childish at times?"

"Damaris is at battle with her old self, apparently her old self is hanging in there by a thread. To make sure Damaris stays good I'll have to take her to my Pi-place," Raven replies.

"Ok that answers those questions, well sort of but tell me about yourself and what you done to my sister?"

"My name is Raven and I have multiple powers like my mother Avis, she's the dove. I come here to take you to your sister and explain further about our situation there away from prying ears."

"By prying ears you're referring too?"

"The elders, don't worry there not listening now. If they had I wouldn't come in the first place."

"Well than tell me about Piper I demand to know!"

"I can't risk the danger you're just going to have to come with me to find out."

Knowing she'll get nothing more about Piper from Raven Phoebe accepts the notion that Raven is generally a good guy. Phoebe knows that if Raven wanted too he could have killed her since she witness the powers he flex in bird form. "Fine, then but how do I know this isn't a trap?"

"Because I know that you realize what I speak is the truth. To prove this to you I suggest you go to your kitchen and prevent Paige from making a fatal mistake." Phoebe runs into the kitchen noticing Paige going through the liquor cabinet pulling out the bottle of vodka.


	11. Aiunt

A/N: Well it's been nearly two weeks since I last posted. I put a lot of effort in this chapter.

A/N: I have a new web site were I post my fan fiction and others like yourself could too. The link is in my profile and I hope you could check it out.

A/N: This is my best chapters yet. I hope you enjoy as much as I have. Please read and review. Thank you.

***

Aiunt: they say

***

'Now I have to tell her about Raum.' Cole thought as he walk over to the head quarters of the under world. 'This is going to be fun.'

"Cole where is Raum?"

"..." Startled by her abrupt by her daunting demeanor.

"Where is he?" Cole looked down knowing things would crash and burn in an instant.

"Adeline there's been complications," Cole said disguising his fear.

"Tell me now without the crap. Or suffer the punishment my sorry excuse for a son."

"Raum is dead. Killed by either the Charmed ones or by another force. Damaris is missing along with the current eldest of the Charmed ones Piper."

Gathering all the patience she could must only to find it useless Adeline strikes down all 20 demonic guards that were securing the perimeter. In one stroke of the hand the entire room was filled with cries of agony making Cole all the more nervous and afraid. "Who saw this?"

"Ophelia." All it takes is Cole to blink his eyes for Ophelia to come forth.

"Yes Sire?"

"Ophelia, tell Adeline here that my half brother is dead and that you saw it with your own eyes." Ophelia now aware of Adeline's presence feels very intimidated. Soon that feeling goes away when Ophelia remembers Adeline's reputation of having no patience. Warily she musters up the courage to speak.

"Raum was killed not by the Charmed Ones. The eldest of them was dead by that time and the other two were tied down by the works of Damaris-"

"Get to the point," spat Adeline with fireball in hand, growing rapidly wider. Cole stands in-between his mother and his friend of 110 years.

Moving to Ophelia ear Cole whispers "Don't worry Ophelia just speak rapidly and I'll guarantee you leave here alive."

"Don't make promises you can't keep Colton." Adeline taunts from far away with a spiteful look.

" Raum was killed by combination of the dead Charmed Ones and..." Ophelia voice went low as she announced the remainder of the killers, "two birds."

Adeline lets go of the fireball that rested in her hands in a fit of rage. The fireball headed straight toward Ophelia when Cole intercepted it with his chest. Cole held in the pain as the fireball disintegrated leaving his skin bubbling. The tension was enough to send Ophelia leaving franticly.

" Is this why you save her Cole, your precious Ophelia is gone when you need her the most. That there says how intelligent she is. Why couldn't you be the one to die _Cole_. You are always the weaker one, when it came to Raum and Damaris but now Ophelia. I don't want you here now, come back after 36 hours.

" Mother why?"

"So I won't kill you myself. Your brother Raum prevented me for doing so but he's not here. Even Damaris has stopped me on occasion, but she's missing. Get lost."

"I could help you!"

"No you can't. Not only are you the reason for the death of my only son but you're the reason why my second in command is missing and to top that off you mange to bring in Avis and Raven into this."

"I'm your son too..." Cole disappeared in a pained heartbeat.

"No you're not. He died a long time ago." It pained Adeline to find out about Raum death but she couldn't show it. Adeline wouldn't allow it. Now she has to find out how Avis knew about the assassination on the eldest of the Charmed ones. Then there were the many mysteries behind the Piper that bothered Adeline to such an extent that before taking care of her dear friend Avis would find out more about this Piper.

Why did the elders want her dead? Where is her body? How did she manage to help kill her beloved and only son Raum? Why did Avis intervened in Piper's death ceremony? Frustrated Adeline summoned 20 more demonic guards. In one single minute they would all die leaving Adeline hearing her favorite song: cries of anguish.

***

"Prue what is it?" Prue is taken aback by the comment wondering what got to Avis.

Covering up her momentarily pause Prue replied casually, "How's my sister?" 

"Piper is a bit stubborn she tried to kill me."   


"Surprise, Surprise." Prue stated sarcastically.

"Exactly, but instead it nearly killed herself. Eventually I got her to trust me and that's when I told her about our situation. Piper wouldn't want to rest so I had to force her. I can see it runs in the family."

***

As Paige opened the bottle Phoebe yanks it out of her hand pouring the contents down the drain.

"What the hell are you thinking Paige!" Phoebe shakes Paige imbedding her fingers deeper into Paige's shoulder.

"Shut up. I need a drink that's all. One damn drink." Paige struggles out of Phoebe's grip. She turns her back on Phoebe and opens the liquor cabinet.

"No, not just the drink but the whole damn bottle for a recovering alcoholic!" Phoebe slams the cabinet shut. Phoebe makes her way past Paige just to stand in front of the cabinets preventing Paige to gain access.

"Just give me a fuckin' drink! For crying out loud I need to forget. Please!" Paige tries to push her way past Phoebe to no avail. Phoebe planted herself there and there she intends to stay.

***

"Avis please I'm not in the mood. They are coming. She knows about Raum and she wont stop at nothing to hurt you again. My guess is she wants to inflict pain onto you before killing you and the best way to do that would be to kill Raven or just to harm him in some way." Prue takes in a deep breath and brings her hand to her forehead massaging her migraine away.

"Shit that means Piper could be endanger." Avis utters ignoring Prue's exhausted looks.

"That I know. Not only is she in endanger because of Raven but also because she helped kill Raum when she was dead."

"You've been watching I take it?" Avis out of boredom pulls out her dagger and starts to clean her nails.

"Always," replied Prue curtly, her eyes focused on Avis's hands.

***

"Paige I'm sorry that I haven't been there for you ever since- look you don't need to go this route again. Please Paige I know what you're feeling. I just happen to push it away through obsession of finding those birds. I don't need to do that; all I needed is to talk to you."

"Why is it when something is about me you mange to make it about yourself?!" Paige rolls her eyes ignoring Phoebe's face. Paige stares intently at the liquor cabinet.

"What are you talking about?" Phoebe is shocked further by her sister's own comments rather than her behavior.

"'All I need is to talk to you,'" Paige mimics Phoebe's voice.

"Hey look I know you're upset but please don't do this... I know I screwed up by not paying any attention to you but please hear me out." Phoebe careful extends her hands towards Paige's hands grabbing them.

***

"So tell me why Raven is taking so long?" Avis eyebrows knit together as her dagger went a tad to far separating her fingernail from flesh. Prue smirked as Avis childishly sucked on ring finger, drawing her blood to her mouth.

"He's at my house talking to my sister, Phoebe. Raven has informed Phoebe about Paige right now."

Pulling her finger out of her mouth Avis sneers "Oh what a _lovely _time they must be having."

***

"No!" Paige pulls her hands away from Phoebe looking her in the eyes. " I can't stand you right now. You pretend like Piper has never died! How in the hell can I 'hear you out' when you _disgrace_ the memory of the only sister that has ever really listened to me?"

"You Bitch I don't '_disgrace_' Piper. You haven't known her as long as I have. You have no right to go there!" Paige can't handle the emotions rushing to her head she grabs a glass cup on the counter and grips it tightly with her right hand. 

"Excuse me because in a matter of a few years I haven't put Piper through as much grief as you have Saint Phoebe!"

"I'm not a Saint I admit that but when you've been sulking upstairs crying you eyes out. I've been busting my ass finding the meaning to the birds. Not to mention that one of them is in our living room!"

***

"Yeah a _lovely_ time. But enough of that... You need to help Piper with her powers, tell her every thing she wants to know, well except for Leo of course. What the Prophet has told to me it seems that she's very infuriated no telling what could happen with the death of her son you know?" Avis stops picking at her fingers after hearing Prue's annoyed tone. She looks at Prue and nods her head briefly. 

"She may be going after Paige and Phoebe as well." Prue rubs her head some more as her migraine increases with each act of Avis's ignorance.

"Sure Prue. I got the message. Protect your sisters and Piper helps me kill my demons." 

"That's true but it's not a simple as you make it sound," Prue verbalized completely aggravated.

"Why not?"

"Damaris." Prue mentally smiles as she finally sees Avis squirming.

***

"Well let's stop everything and celebrate! For the first time you've done something unselfish. If only I had the confetti with me. Oh... yeah I thought I never see the day!" Paige laughs coldly as tears run down her face.

"I'm sorry. I can't tell you enough times that I am." Phoebe's eyes start to water. The intensity of Paige's face especially her eyes are wearing Phoebe down.

"Well don't because to you 'I'm sorry' has no meaning." More tears streak down Paige's face. The tone in her voice is unstable.

***

"What," Avis replied in disbelief dropping her dagger. Quickly she goes to retrieve it before it could go through the clouds.

"Damaris, she's with them: my sisters and Raven. Apparently your boy doesn't take orders from you. Don't worry Damaris wouldn't hurt a fly yet. Raven doesn't seem to take notice. I think he understands that Damaris will be ok after she sees Piper. Don't you fret Damaris has done an excellent job so far."

"Prue you amaze me. Do you really think she could be trusted let alone be taken to Piper in her vulnerable state?" Avis starts dragging her blade up the skin of her forearm, unconsciously.

"Don't you dare doubt my intentions or me. I don't doubt you. If I would thought Damaris had been a threat to Piper I wouldn't have told you to let her live the day she killed my sister. I made Raven aware of it, he understands Damaris and besides myself he'll take responsibility for her screw-ups." 

"Well I can't tell you I agree with what you have planed for Damaris Prue. I won't trust her. She can't be trusted though I'm willing to have her around." 

***

"I wish you could give me a break. Just one break because a person could only take so much crap around here."

"Well a break from me isn't going to happen. So what are you going to do about it huh? Are you going to hit me?" Paige taunts, her tears have subsided. 

"If it comes to that you don't have my sympathy. Paige as of now you deserve it."

"Ouch big sister that really hurts coming from you, the cold-hearted selfish bitch." Paige looks down briefly at the glass in her hand when she is hit with such force that the glass in her hand shatters. As Paige falls backwards on the floor glass shards embed themselves in Paige's skin thanks to the weight that's on top of her.

***

Waiting for Prue to comment Avis speaks up again when she realizes that Prue is not going to say anything. "How long did you know about this?"

"A couple of hours." Prue says briefly. Avis stops dragging the blade 

"Well why haven't you told me about this sooner?"

"I waited after you woke up. Avis I've been watching and that was the first time you slept in three weeks. I want to thank you for the preparation you put into our plan. I just want to say thank you."

"I don't deserve it. I've been an ass when I came here. Try telling me this after I done my job."

"I'll take note of that. Tell my sisters when they reunite that I love them."

"Is that all?"

"Yes, bye Avis. Expect to come here within three days."

"Bye Prue."

***

A/N: Next time: Piper!


	12. Dolor

Warning: Strong Content. Not for the young ones.

A/N: Check my profile. 

A/N: It's short this time so enjoy and review.

***

__

Dolor: grief, misery, pain, suffering.  


***

Paige glances at Phoebe then she focuses on as Phoebe's face as it changes from rage to pure horror. Paige cries out in pain as an unknown man pulls Phoebe away. Still staring at Phoebe Paige sees the metal tray in her hand that must of caused the glass to break in her hands and penetrate through her torso.

"If I had known you would done this I wouldn't of stay in the living room!" Then Paige hears the man yell out for Damaris. The foreign woman enters grabbing the shocked Phoebe from the shoulders leading her cautiously aside. Raven sighs, running his hand through is hair in a fret.

Paige prepares to die crying as she takes in her last breath.

***

The crying goes unheard when Piper abruptly awakes from her slumber. Deeply exhaling her hands quickly go to her abdomen observing no blood Piper rapidly gets up and stumbles towards the mirror. The minute pricks of her insides morphs to intense stinging. Piper lifts her shirt just enough for the blood to show itself. 

Then there's a rash of pain sweeping over her hands Piper feels her palms form bumps that results from the glass shards inside her body. Little time passes when the glass shards penetrate through the bumps from the inside of her skin. The pain overall intensifies causing Piper to lose her grip with reality as she cascades slowly to the floor convulsing.

***

"Oh no. Not yet," Raven mutters. Waiting for death to claim her Paige's mind wonders of in all sorts of directions when Raven's voice, notably relax yet agitated cuts in. 

"Don't worry you're not dying. Look for yourself." Raven motions his hands to Paige's stomach where Paige notices the blood seeping back to were it originally came from. 

Scared Paige hastily stands up waiting for the glass shards to fall. When silence was heard Paige turns to Raven and asks "what the hell was that?"

Phoebe snapping out of her horrified mind spell tears away from Damaris's grasp. Heading in Raven and Paige's direction only to stop halfway there Phoebe asks awkwardly "what happened here?"

***

"Piper!" Avis shouts as she witnessed the few seconds of Pipers collapse. She runs to Piper's side and carefully moves Piper's body from her side to her back. Piper's in limbo between the wake world and that of the sleeping. The pain wants Piper to sleep though her trembles won't allow it.

"Shit...Raven," Avis shouts. Mustering up all her physical strength Avis gathers the convulsing Piper in her arms and places Piper on her bed.

Immediately Avis unbuttons Piper's sleepwear top to expose the numerous cuts and the razor like objects that barley jut out of her skin. Avis then looks onward to Piper's hands and the results are the same.

"Raven!" 

***

"No time for me to explain. The immense stupidity that went on here will never happen again. You two are sisters not enemies. Damaris I want you to stand between them, they're not ready to act civilized. Now we leave and I'll show you what happened," Raven replied in utter annoyance. In a blinks time all four of them left the manor.

***


	13. Volucris

A/N: I might have confused a lot of you, or maybe my story just plain sucks. So I have a summary put together.

A/N: Please read and review.

***

__

Volucris : flying creature, winged, winged creature

***

Summary:

Phoebe and Cole hate each other. Piper was set up by the Elders and Cole to go and vanquish Raum (Cole's half brother). Raum ended up killing her. Paige and Phoebe where there to witness the entire heartbreaking act. Raum ends up dead and his partner Damaris ends up change by the light of Piper's soul, despite Raum's warnings. 

Suddenly two birds pop in and save Piper's soul and disappeared with her. The Birds turn out to be Avis and Raven. We find out later on that Avis was sent there by Prue to save her sisters. The Elders think Piper is dead thanks to a spell Prue and the Prophet made. Unfortunately Leo dies thinking that he's going to see Piper..., which we know he'll won't. 

Then Damaris comes back to the Manor obeying the orders of the Voice aka Raven. (We learn by a flashback chapter the reason Avis holds a grudge and that Avis is Raven's mother.) After a confrontation with the obsessed Phoebe Damaris comes into contact with Raven and the both of them calm Phoebe down. Phoebe was a bit skeptical on just about everything Raven tells her. So Raven in an attempted to get Phoebe to trust told her a bit of info on Paige and the almost fatal return to her old drinking habit. Phoebe stops Paige of course but the whole situation has gotten the best of them and they break out into a deadly fight. 

Meanwhile, Avis leaves Piper for a while to talk to Prue after some discussion and warnings from Prue, Avis goes back home. As a result of Paige and Phoebe's fight Paige becomes seriously hurt. The hurt is enough to awaken Piper who by some unexplainable way took Paige's wound from her onto herself. Not understanding what had happen Piper goes into shock and collapses were Avis finds her. Avis calls out for Raven to bring the rest of the Charmed Ones back including Damaris. Raven and Avis are the only two living people that know what is going on...

***

__

Avis's Place

"It's ok Piper don't worry you're not going to die. Just relax remember we've been through this before." Avis hoped Raven would get there soon, she could use all the help she could get. Piper has been shaking making it difficult for Avis to remove the shards with her fingers. 

"That's it Piper relax. Look I removed one." It didn't take long from where the shard was removed for Piper to heal herself.

"A. a."

"It's all right Piper, that's just your power. You have to realize that you're a Charmed one and now a Corvus, what I am. Don't be scared of what you've been given. Your gifts made you the ultimate good force besides our creator. Please try to relax, your sisters should be here soon." Avis smirked a bit to herself as her empathic ability calm Piper down at the site of her sisters entering.

"Piper" both Paige and Phoebe shouted in shocked. Their sister is alive. Alive but bleeding to death and it doesn't take long to put the pieces together as the two sisters see Piper's wounds. Paige and Phoebe gasp each in their own way as the guilt overtakes them. Damaris still stands in-between them occupying her mind from looking, at Piper.

"Raven what the hell took you so long?"

"Avis I wasn't watching them. I never thought that they would... That they broke out into a fight that caused Piper-"

"Well I guess the rumors are true: the Charmed Ones are connected through their bond as sisters," remarked Raven to himself.

"Piper." Paige mutters as she regained control over her body and started her way towards Piper. Paige would of touch Piper's hand when Avis intervened.

"What are you doing?! Piper needs me-"Paige said in anger. Immensely stressed Avis glared at Paige as she pushed her backwards defiantly.

" We don't have time for a reunion right now. Your sister is in pain, the pain she took from you. Be thankful she did that other wise you would have died. Now grab onto Piper's head gently." Avis glances at her surroundings then her focus went to Piper. 

"Phoebe grabs onto Piper's ankles. Raven, _Damaris _grab onto one of Piper's shoulders each. I need all of you to hold down her while I remove the shards." The rest of the group did as they were told Damaris kept quiet and look away from Piper and the rest. 

Damaris couldn't face her, though the evil inside her wanted to kill Piper and the rest of them. Damaris craved despair from them. She fed of from people's despair and it didn't help that it was served right in front of her. She had to stop herself, but the opportunity was right there. Her old self wouldn't hesitate she would have gone for it, for all the people there.

"No," Damaris said to herself softly. No one near her could hear her childlike voice. "I can't and I will not," Damaris chanted over and over. She closed her eyes while fighting a battle within herself. 

"Piper, I'm sorry," said Paige shamefully to Piper. 

"Paig-"

"Piper I know. Remember our agreement on the long talk. I think we should start it after this." Paige turned to Raven and asked "Where are we?"

"National Park, right now we are in a cave," Raven answered. The room was silenced for a minute period of time until a small flash of white light and a cooing of a bird was heard. From where Avis once stood lay a magnificent white dove that flapped her wings a couple of times before taking of into flight. 

The dove landed on Piper's torso careful not to cause any further damage. Paige and Phoebe looked on at Avis, the dove with curious eyes amazed at what they're witnessing. 

One by one the dove stuck her beak into each individual wound gently pulling out the shards. Several times did Piper make a cry of agony shortly followed by one of the gang straining to hold her down. As each shard was removed Piper began to heal herself. When the dove was finished Piper stopped shaking her wounds completely healed. 

No one dared to move not even when the dove flew off of Piper. No words were spoken as they watch the dove land in her original spot, then a flash came and there stood Avis. 

"Don't anybody move," Avis uttered as she walk to them. 

When Avis placed her hand onto Piper's hand a colossal blast emitted from within Piper landing everyone that was touching her on their ass's. 

"What the hell was that," Paige said yawning.

Piper stood up from her bed looking at everyone with a smile she said, "Sorry about that."

"Piper just took a little energy boost. She just went from frail and weak to super strong," replied Avis standing as if nothing happened.

"In other words Piper here took some of our energy as her own. That would explain my sudden fatigue," interpreted Raven getting up as well. 

"Avis you knew that was going to happen didn't you." questioned Phoebe tiredly.

"Yes but it was all for the greater good."

"It sure was, said Phoebe as she and Paige stumbled as they got up. Both of them stirred their attention away from their sleepiness to gained up on Piper with a enormous hug.

"Ah sisters I still need to breathe!" Paige and Phoebe let go of their embrace. Each of them joyous for the first time after the whole incident. 

"It's just we're so happy that you're ok-"

" Sorry to interrupt but we'll leave you three here to talk. Piper your clothes are in the closet" stated Avis. "If you need anything else I would be right down the hall."

"Sure. Thanks Avis."

"No problem Piper. Come Raven, _Damaris_." The Charmed ones is finally reunited. The outsiders are yet to gain acceptance from the Charmed three and among themselves. 'This should prove interesting' Raven thought.

***


	14. Comperio

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed.

A/N: Anon thanks for the words of kindness. I appreciate it. Cole and Ophelia are friends for more than 110 years. Both of them are "evil" demons who met in their teens. Note: Basically any recurring character is a key character to the Charmed Ones and their own survival. Also note that Ravens in general are tricksters, so this Raven could be up to something. 

Here's a tip each character besides that of the regular Charmed characters are named for a reason. Avis is Latin for Bird. Damaris is a biblical name. In the Bible she converted to Christianity if I recall correctly which relates here because she's converted to being good. Those are subtle hints. So to answer your question Raven has secrets, Damaris for the most part doesn't. 

Ps. LOL I hope the secret didn't kill you. That is if Kt told you or not. Anyway if you do um...expire? I will respect your wishes and bring only ravens to your funeral.

A/N: This chapter is long. If you don't agree with what is said please state why maturely. I hope you enjoy. 

***

__

Comperio: to learn, find out, ascertain

***

"That stupid whore. She shouldn't have meddle in this, she'll pay. Oh she'll pay," spat out Adeline deeply infuriated. Sighing in sorrow Adeline wanted to proceed with her new plan by conducting a search of her own. 

First Adeline decided to search the Charmed Ones home to look for answers. 

***

"Raven I need to talk to you in _private_," Avis said whilst glances quickly at Damaris.

" Yeah ok. Damaris could you excuse us for a moment."

"Sure. Um where do I go," asks Damaris awkwardly.

"You could go into the kitchen grab something to eat. It's down the hall, turn to the left and you should be facing it." 

"Um Raven is there any chance that you might have blood in the frig?" Damaris asks shyly noticing the glare she's receiving from Avis. Luckily Avis is standing behind Raven who doesn't take notice of what she's doing.

"Maybe there is some blood. If there isn't any, I'll get you some later. Will pig's blood work?"

"Yeah that would be fine. Thanks." Damaris leaves quickly causing Avis to smirk to herself. Raven turns around to catch a fair glimpse of the receding smirk.

"What are you smiling about," questions Raven.

"Nothing of importance. Raven what I want to talk about is going to take a long time. Maybe we should sit?"

"No I can't. I got to get going so whatever you have to say, say it."

Slightly frustrated Avis jumps head into what she want to know. Avis asks "Why didn't you listen to my orders?!"

"I have good intentions Avis. I would never disobeyed you if I haven't believed in Damaris. Besides why are you yelling at me for, Prue is the one who told-"

"I know but argh it's complicated. I'm not going to trust her or baby-sit her for that matter so don't expect much from me. She's your responsibility."

"I got it."

" Good, I honestly hope you do. Raven, you know my hands are busy as it is. I don't need any further complication."

"Avis what are you saying?"

" Don't be upset, I figured we both split our duties. You take Damaris and Phoebe under your watch and I'll take Piper and Paige."

"Why would you do that? I understand it's easier that way. So why don't I take Piper and Damaris and you handle Phoebe and Paige?"

"Nice try but no. Raven I just told you I don't need any further complications. Paige and Phoebe aren't going to be spending a lot of time together because I don't want to repeat what happened between them today. Also It's best that if you stayed away from Piper. Understand that you're too involved with this ludicrous idea of being with her. I'm warning you don't try anything on her."

"What if I do?"

"Raven please... she'll never love you. I know it and you do too, even if you won't admit it. Anyway Piper doesn't even know about Leo-"

"Ah ha but once you tell her about him, yeah she's bound to grieve a bit. When she's done doing that I'm sure there's room for me in her heart." Raven kept his hope alive whether Avis liked it or not.

"Raven I not telling her. No one will until our mission is complete. You won't tell her sisters either and _Damaris_." 

"Avis please give me a break. First it's Damaris, then Piper, now-"

"Raven don't set yourself up for a downfall. Say if you do manage to get Piper. Then who's to say that Leo won't show up?" Avis hated playing tough guy especially to her son.

"Avis he's dead."

"He was already dead to begin with! The elders could bring him back to life it they wanted too. It's just a matter of time before Leo returns. Do you really think you have a chance?"

"..." Raven turns and walks away.

"Raven! Come back I'm not done talking to you!" 

Raven stops and turns back to face Avis. "I am!" yells Raven as he morphs to his raven form and leaves to the outside world.

"Damn it!" Avis sighs. 'Poor Raven. I just crushed his hopes but I had to,' she thought. With nothing left to do besides plan for the death of the Elders and Adeline, Avis goes to her library to research.

***

'What are they talking about,' Damaris thought as she drank blood. 'Not about me I hope.' '_Dumb ass of course they're talking about you! You're evil_.' 'No... Not anymore I'm good.' _'For how long?' _'Forever.' _'I thought good girls didn't lie.' _'I'm not.' _'Liar!' _Damaris slams her hand to the side of her head. Every time the evil her returned Damaris would always get a migraine so intense that she needed to bring pain onto herself to relive that of the migraine. 

'Damaris stop that now,' said Raven angrily as he mentally entered Damaris's mind. 

'I can't,' replied Damaris as she pounds at her head.

' No, Damaris you can, Piper will fix you just hold her off for now.' The migraine is gone for now leaving Damaris at peace.

'But I- Hey where are you? I thought you would be talking to Avis right now.' Damaris changes the subject. 

'I did. Just stay there in kitchen and out of Avis's way ok?'

'I take it she doesn't like me much.'

'It's not that. It's just really hard to make friends with her. Believe me.'

'Fine. How much longer will it take for Piper to cure me? I know she's reenergized right so what's the hold up?' Damaris takes another sip of blood.

'Damaris she's talking to her sisters. Give her some time will you.'

"All I did was give her time. She's healed, and I'm not. Raven, I'm capable of doing bad things still. I'm unstable. Please...," Damaris cries out loud looking upward.

'No. You must wait, prove to me that you could handle a little more of this. I promise I will prevent you from doing something you'll regret. Don't be so angry if anything Piper should be the angry one. You killed her remember?'

"Yeah and I'm paying for it! I-" Damaris yells spraying some of the blood she drank.

'Damaris that's enough. You'll be fine.' Raven exists Damaris's mind leaving her damned and alone.

"Whoa there, are you ok," questions Phoebe from behind Damaris.

Startled Damaris jerks a bit spitting some blood out, she turns to Phoebe. 

"Damaris, what's wrong" Phoebe whispered worriedly as she sees blood dripping from Damaris's lips.

"You didn't kill anyone did you," asks Phoebe a bit scared.

Damaris smiles and responds "no it's just pig's blood I'm drinking. Want some?"

"Ew, Um no thanks. Why are you drinking that anyway unless you're a Vampire or something?"

"Oh no. I'm not one of those blasted pests. I drink blood because I want to. It tastes good, gives me my energy back," answers Damaris referringto Piper taking some of her energy.

"Sorry about that. Um so where's Raven and Avis." Phoebe tries to make small talk while Damaris wipes her mouth.

" Raven's out. Avis is somewhere here-" Damaris says but trails off when curiosity gets the best of her. "So, Phoebe what are doing here?" 

"Um Piper requested if Paige and her could have some time alone to talk," replied Phoebe upset.

"Glad I'm not the only one to get the boot." Damaris laughs. Phoebe's face squirms in self-pity. "Sorry Phoebe. Do you want to talk about it?" Damaris suddenly turns serious. 

"Talk about what?"

"Your situation with your sisters? You seem to be left out a lot, searching for a place to fit in this barley new dynamic."

"What are you saying?"

"Phoebe I known about the Charmed ones for decades." Damaris states as she regains her memory. " The Charmed Ones are closely watch by the strongest of evil."

"What else is new?"

"I first came into contact with you at Prue's funeral. I was there when you first met Paige, I was there witnessing everything first hand from that day on."

"Suddenly I feel naked" Phoebe takes a breath and begins to open up to Damaris. "I don't know where I went wrong with Paige. I mean when I, when Piper and I, first met her I was the closes to her and then suddenly she and Piper became very close and I feel like the third wheel. I'm just amazed at their relationship thinking back on it now considering Piper resented her in the beginning."

" Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know. You've been watching this disaster. Maybe you could tell me where it went wrong between Paige and I?"

" Are prepared for what I have to say?" Damaris asks knowing from there on out it wouldn't be pretty.

"Yes. Please I need to know."

" It went wrong because of Cole. Phoebe when you two were married and before that Cole made it his objective to torture Paige. He did it around the time you wanted Paige to but out of your relationship."

"What do you mean?"

"Paige doesn't remember this but Cole knew that she was one to his scheme."

"No that can't be it.'

"Yes it is! How quickly we forget! Think back to your wedding day. Then shortly after that...remember Karen the innocent?" Phoebe nods her head. " Well Cole was torturing her when Paige saw what was going on. Cole didn't do anything until when Piper left the manor. Cole should up as Leo toyed with Paige a bit and left. Then Cole sent Raif to inflict Paige the same thing he did to Karen..."

"Oh my God-"

"Soon after you, Piper and Leo left her in the care of Cole and that's when the real shit happened. Paige fortunately doesn't remember but it does ultimately affect your sister relationship with her. What happened to Paige lives in her sub-conscious. I can't justify Paige without letting you see what went on between her and Cole. Look." Damaris produces an orb in front of her much like a crystal ball though the orb changes to a flat surface created a 3-D image on top. The images show Phoebe the scene from the _Fifth Halliwheel in_ which Paige is abused by Cole in the attic.

"No, Oh God I don't understand. Piper didn't believe her either. Why should I-" Phoebe starts crying.

"The truth hurts babe, Piper wouldn't admit it that's why. Paige mentioned it to her and Piper just dismissed it as nothing." Damaris hand Phoebe a tissue the best she could do in comforting Phoebe. "Piper wanted you to be happy she didn't want your heart broken and that meant avoiding the truth by not listening to Paige. Though eventually she did turn around and finally took Paige seriously, listening to her and giving her respect."

"When did that happen?"

"Around the time when Paige turned to a Vampire you were too busy to notice because you were pregnant at the time. Also there was that time-"

"Enough, don't tell me more. How do I fix this?" Phoebe's tears stop, she finally gathers herself together.

"Start over and take your time. Acknowledge Paige as a sister not as a person who completes the Charmed ones. Paige is very important part to your life. Paige has done a lot in terms of salvaging your family from my standpoint. Don't get me wrong it's not entirely your fault about what happened today. I still think you're trying to find where you belong, you're neither the youngest anymore nor that sweet innocent carefree child."

"I know but the role of middle sister hasn't really work out for me. Piper as middle sister kept Prue and I from fighting and held us together. Now she does it with me and Paige. I feel lost."

"Well it takes time Phoebe. You spent three years of your life with Cole, it's not easy to start over.'

"How is it you know me so well? I mean besides knowing everything about my family and I." Phoebe grins feeling better form letting go of just about everything she kept inside of her.

" I know where you're coming from. Lets face it we're more alike personality wise. We're both tempted to be evil. You're past life you were evil and in this life. You're still trying to make amends for it. I never had a past life but I was evil and I'm making my amends now. I'm sorry for putting you through this, killing your sister and all."

"You were evil. Besides you're good now and in my job we forgive past doings. I don't hate you and I'm not worried about you at all. "

"No, Phoebe be worried about her. Of all people I think you would understand that once a person is evil that they are always are evil." Avis came in to the kitchen overhearing the conversation. Damaris timidly moves back a few steps avoiding Avis's immense glare. Phoebe was startled and yet worried for her poor friend Damaris.


	15. Amaritudo

Warning: It gets pretty depressing here in this chapter. Graphic telling of murder. NOT advised for young ones.

A/N: Sorry it's been weeks (you mean months ~ KT) (Smart ass ~ Kit) since I last updated. I just had some conflicts to deal with before I could write again (coping with being a Phoebe-lubber ~ KT)(Dear Kt I know that's your fantasy and all but it would never happen kiddo. ~Kit) . Thanks for the reviews once again. Your input is appreciated. 

A/N: And thanks to KT for beta-ing. Note how much better the spelling and grammar is... but I left in the weird tense shifts because for some reason they seem to work in this story! ~ KT

A/N: Kt you're on drugs. But many thanks anyway for taking on the task of fixing my crap spelling and such. 

***

Summary of entire story so far:

Phoebe and Cole hate each other. Piper was set up by the Elders and Cole to go and vanquish Raum (Cole's half brother). Raum ended up killing her. Paige and Phoebe were there to witness the entire heartbreaking act. Raum ends up dead and his partner Damaris ends up changed by the light of Piper's soul, despite Raum's warnings. 

Suddenly two birds pop in and save Piper's soul and disappeared with her. The Birds turn out to be Avis and Raven. We find out later on that Avis (who IS a guy, contrary to what Kit says ~ KT) (She's a woman! For crying out loud!~ Kit) was sent there by Prue to save her sisters. The Elders think Piper is dead thanks to a spell Prue and the Prophet cast. Unfortunately Leo dies thinking that he's going to see Piper... which we now know he won't. 

Then Damaris comes back to the Manor obeying the orders of the Voice, aka Raven. (We learn by a flashback chapter the reason Avis holds a grudge against Damaris, and that Avis is Raven's mother.) After a confrontation with the obsessed Phoebe, Damaris comes into contact with Raven and the both of them calm Phoebe down. Phoebe is a bit skeptical on just about everything Raven tells her. So Raven, in an attempt to get Phoebe to trust him, tells her a bit of info on Paige and the almost fatal return to her old drinking habit. Phoebe stops Paige of course but the whole situation with Piper's death has gotten the best of them and they break out into a deadly fight. 

Avis leaves Piper for a while to talk to Prue. After some discussion and warnings from Prue, Avis goes back home. As a result of Paige and Phoebe's fight, Paige becomes seriously hurt. The hurt is enough to awaken Piper who by some unexplainable way took Paige's wound from her onto herself. Not understanding what has happen Piper goes into shock and collapses where Avis finds her. Avis calls out for Raven to bring the rest of the Charmed Ones to her. Once everyone is in the room including Damaris, they circle around Piper, who takes a small amount of each person's bodily energy. As a result Piper is strong again. Avis, Raven and Damaris leave the room to give the sisters their much-needed alone time. 

(Meanwhile Adeline, Avis's immortal enemy is conducting a search at the manor looking for information about Piper and co.)

Avis and Raven ask Damaris to leave them alone so they could talk privately. Damaris takes the hint. Avis and Raven debate for the most part of their conversation ending with Avis crushing her son's hopes of having a relationship with Piper. Raven flees mid conversation with Avis not wanting to hear more of what she had to say. 

Phoebe leaves the sisterly reunion upon the request of Piper wanting to speak to Paige in private. Feeling hurt by this, she goes to the kitchen where she finds Damaris. Damaris and Phoebe talk for a while, Damaris helps Phoebe get through some of her issues. Phoebe thanks Damaris and tells her that she has faith in the newly-reformed Damaris. Avis overhears this remark and tells Phoebe that Damaris isn't to be trusted. This is where the story left of. Enjoy. 

***

Amaritudo: Bitterness

***

*

"Hey just forget I said anything," added Avis as she noticed the timid glare she was receiving from Phoebe.

"Too late for that Avis. Just leave Damaris alone - she hasn't done anything to you," Phoebe said. `Big mistake Phoebe. Big mistake,' thought Damaris knowing first hand the wrath of Avis.

"She hasn't done anything to me?!? Dear naive Phoebe, I see Damaris hasn't told you of our past history together. Just be thankful that I'm even nice to her." Avis clenched her teeth trying to keep her tongue from lashing out further. Noticing Avis' actions was enough to make Damaris cringe with fear and whimper softly. 

"You're being nice?" exclaimed Phoebe who chuckled loudly pausing briefly to continue "You know Avis, jokes don't suit you well." 

"I'm not kidding around Phoebe," Avis snapped.

"Of course not Avis, you're always in that hard shell of yours. Anyway what has Damaris done to you? Tell me." Phoebe demanded annoyed. 

"You really want to know?"

"Yes, in detail and maybe show some emotion while you're at it," Phoebe replied sarcastically. 

"OK, fine Phoebe. I want you to take all the emotions you felt after Prue died and multiply that by billions. I want you to include mostly the feeling of being responsible for her death. That is what I feel all the time after what Damaris did to me," Avis replied with her voice straining. 

"Avis... what did she do," asked Phoebe in a softer tone, scared by what else Avis might tell her.

"I was married once Phoebe. It was a great marriage. My husband had a good heart and often left Raven and myself to help others from far away. I loved that about him, he was so generous and caring. Well, one day Adeline paid me a visit and with it she brought my husbands' head-"

"Oh god. I'm... I'm so sorry."

"You shouldn't have to feel that way Phoebe. You didn't have a hand in killing him."

"Did Dam-" Phoebe couldn't finish her sentence as Avis hastily cut her off.

"Let me tell you something about my kind Phoebe: In order to move on in the afterlife the deceased need to be buried. My husband could not move on because I had only his head to bury. Adeline knew this of my kin along with her second in command, Damaris. Purposefully after they had captured my husband, they tortured him for days. First they started off by cutting off all his finger and toes. Then the next day they move onto removing his hands and the next his arms and so on. Slowly amputating each limb, piece by piece.

"They managed to keep my husband from dying from blood loss and other possible complications by casting a spell on him. The spell just kept him alive but he still felt all the pain, the agony..." Avis paused, lost in her own tale, and although she was facing Phoebe, her spiteful eyes lingered on her husband's murderer. "That's why I cannot trust her nor except her newfound goodness. I see the `old' Damaris and I cannot forgive what she has done to me. I HATE her."

"Av-" Phoebe tried to apologize but Avis wouldn't hear it. After all, Phoebe had wanted to hear what Avis had to say about Damaris, so why shouldn't she let the witch know all the gruesome details?

"That monster ripped him apart only until there was only his head connected to his torso! When Damaris was slicing his head off she was actually enjoying it, and laughing at him. Before he died, Adeline promised him I was dead along with his son. In case you're wondering how I know the way he died, every time I moved his head I was brought into that vision. It was a horrendous curse I had to endure. So don't you dare tell me to she hasn't done anything to me, Phoebe Halliwell!" Avis snapped at Phoebe passionately. A mixture of anger and sadness filled Avis's eyes replacing the nothingness that was once there. Phoebe was terribly frighten by Avis because normally she's intimating but to actually be on the receiving end of her wrath wasn't something Phoebe would want to ever experience again.

"Av-" Phoebe again tried fruitlessly to get a word in, but Avis cut her off.

"Stop interrupting me Phoebe! Just let me finish telling you all I have to say and then you'll talk! Understand?" Damaris made sure to look down, not wanting any eye contact with Avis. Phoebe timidly nodded her head. 

Avis continued. "It took me several long years to retrieve his body parts from demons. The emotional scars I received are constant reminders of the pain and struggles I had to endure. I searched and searched all by myself, just letting his spirit guide me. Sometimes I would be led on a wild goose chase by Damaris. Adeline would tease me all the while. I have constant nightmares." She stopped once more, reflecting. "I just wish I could die sometimes... but suicide is out of the question. Non of my kin could die by their own hands..." Pausing for a moment to collect her thoughts, she continued. 

"Damn it, I even had Raven dig his own father's grave!" Avis held back the tears. "What kind of mother asks her son to dig his own father's grave?" Looking straight into Phoebe's eyes she went up to her and grabbed Phoebe's left hand gently. 

"I had to preserve each individual remain of my husband before he could rot away..." Pulling Phoebe into a tight hug Avis's eyes locked on the quivering form of Damaris, who took several steps backwards to a safe distance from Avis. Avis smiled bitterly at this. No matter where Damaris goes Avis will find her. She's hers now. 

Avis continues in a stern whisper directly intended for Phoebe's ear only. "All I have left to say is look out for Damaris, because you're responsible for her along with Raven. If she fucks up pulling this `I'm Good' crap on you guys... She's mine. I will guarantee that she would beg for me to kill her the way she did my husband. That's a solemn promise. Not you, Paige, Piper and Prue will be able to stop me." 

Phoebe was at a loss for words. Damaris, not being able to hear Avis words was feeling more than miserable and yet frightened for her life. Avis, slightly satisfied with the looks on their faces lets go of Phoebe and turns around and walks away. She stops to see Piper and Paige standing at to the doorway with looks of shocked sympathy on their faces.

Piper lets go of Paige's hand and walks up to Avis. Piper raises her hand towards Avis's face and wipes a single cascading tear away. The room is silent. Soon after, Piper pulls Avis into a hug and that's when Avis breaks down for the second time in her entire existence.

Damaris, being emotionally unstable, vanishes from the scene knowing that by being there, she won't help matters, but only worsen them. When Phoebe watches Damaris leave and does nothing to stop her. Phoebe helplessly looks at Avis crying in the arms of Piper. She didn't mean for Avis to relive that part of her life. Phoebe had to get away from this mess. She took off to Piper's room. Paige saw Phoebe leaving and quickly followed worried about her older sister. 

"I never th-thought I was capable of crying again. I did my best t-to keep this all in me for a long time."

"Avis it's ok. You don't need to explain yourself. I heard everything." Replied Piper softly. Avis allowed herself to cry, and it actually felt good to finally let her emotions out...

***

A/N: Sorry for the long wait once more.

A/N: KT roolez! ~ KT ( Oh that Kt. You're 'Special' to the max. ~ Kit)


	16. Repens I

Warning: This chapter gets graphic. Not for the squeamish. 

A/N: Dear readers I want to inform you how extremely sorry I am to keep you guys waiting (hopefully) for months. I am truly sorry but things happen and I get swept away in doing other things. As of now I put those activities on hold to get at least two more chapters by the end of October. I want to thank you guys for waiting ever so patiently. I hope it was worth the wait.

A/N: Please forgive the grammar and spelling mistakes. I promise to revise this entire story. I've gone back and reread what I wrote... It's not pretty.

Also please let me know what you really think about this chapter. Any input is welcomed. Thankies.

* * * * *

Summary of entire story so far:

Phoebe and Cole hate each other. Piper was set up by the Elders and Cole to go and vanquish Raum (Cole's half brother). Raum ended up killing her. Paige and Phoebe were there to witness the entire heartbreaking act. Raum ends up dead and his partner Damaris ends up changed by the light of Piper's soul, despite Raum's warnings. 

Suddenly two birds pop in and save Piper's soul and disappeared with her. The Birds turn out to be Avis and Raven. We find out later on that Avis was sent there by Prue to save her sisters. The Elders think Piper is dead thanks to a spell Prue and the Prophet cast. Unfortunately Leo dies thinking that he's going to see Piper... which we now know he won't. 

Then Damaris comes back to the Manor obeying the orders of the Voice, aka Raven. (We learn by a flashback chapter the reason Avis holds a grudge against Damaris, and that Avis is Raven's mother.) After a confrontation with the obsessed Phoebe, Damaris comes into contact with Raven and the both of them calm Phoebe down. Phoebe is a bit skeptical on just about everything Raven tells her. So Raven, in an attempt to get Phoebe to trust him, tells her a bit of info on Paige and the almost fatal return to her old drinking habit. Phoebe stops Paige of course but the whole situation with Piper's death has gotten the best of them and they break out into a deadly fight. 

Avis leaves Piper for a while to talk to Prue. After some discussion and warnings from Prue, Avis goes back home. As a result of Paige and Phoebe's fight, Paige becomes seriously hurt. The hurt is enough to awaken Piper who by some unexplainable way took Paige's wound from her onto herself. Not understanding what has happen Piper goes into shock and collapses where Avis finds her. Avis calls out for Raven to bring the rest of the Charmed Ones to her. Once everyone is in the room including Damaris, they circle around Piper, who takes a small amount of each person's bodily energy. As a result Piper is strong again. Avis, Raven and Damaris leave the room to give the sisters their much-needed alone time. 

Avis and Raven ask Damaris to leave them alone so they could talk privately. Damaris takes the hint. Avis and Raven debate for the most part of their conversation ending with Avis crushing her son's hopes of having a relationship with Piper. Raven flees mid conversation with Avis not wanting to hear more of what she had to say. 

(Meanwhile Adeline, Avis's immortal enemy is conducting a search at the manor looking for information about Piper and co.)

Phoebe leaves the sisterly reunion upon the request of Piper wanting to speak to Paige in private. Feeling hurt by this, she goes to the kitchen where she finds Damaris. Damaris and Phoebe talk for a while, Damaris helps Phoebe get through some of her issues. Phoebe thanks Damaris and tells her that she has faith in the newly reformed Damaris. Avis overhears this remark and tells Phoebe that Damaris isn't to be trusted. Phoebe and Avis get into a heated argument about Damaris which causes Phoebe, along with Damaris to feel extremely guilty and Avis to relive past memories. This is where the story left of. Enjoy. 

* * * * * 

Repens : sudden, unexpected, fresh, recent.

* * * * *

Adeline enters the Halliwell home searching for Pipers' belongings. She's relieved no one's around, she has no time to waste. Adeline feels suspicious as to why the manor is empty so she proceeds with caution.

There's no telling if Avis, and Raven where planning an attack or worse yet they were planning an attack with the reinforcement of the charmed ones. Adeline stopped herself from thinking any further nonsense. If Avis, Raven came with the backup she expected Avis had the confidence that she would be able to defeat them barley.

* * * * *

"What!" Darryl shouted as he heard the news about Pipers' death. Lucky for him that he was in his office when Sam came and told him otherwise Darryl would have made a huge scene.

"Sorry Darryl I didn't want to cut your vacation short. I knew you two have been close friends for years and that you never had a vacation in years as well."

"I know Sam, I'm glad you thought about me but I just wished that this time you didn't. I'm taking a break. I'll be back in an hour or so, cover for me."

"Yes Sir." Sam replied feeling sympathetic about Darryl's situation. "How many other friends are you going to lose Darryl," asked Sam to himself once Darryl left the police station. 

* * * * *

Out in the suburbs of San Jose perched on an Oak Tree stood a raven watching a giddily couple closely.

The bird watched content that at least someone had love, something the bird has yet to experience. The raven continued to watch the happy couple with increasing envy, until the couple started to argue. 

The raven continued to watch, moving side to side in a frantic pace. The raven was slightly mad that the couple was taking something so wonderful for granted. 

Then when the man started to get rough with his female counterpart the raven flapped his wings with furious angered. 

Within the moment, the tear stained Damaris appeared next to the angered bird. 

"Raven what's wrong?" Then Damaris noticed what Raven was observing. In no time Damaris jumped to her feet and pushed away the towering male from the distraught female. Raven took this opportunity Damaris provided to transform while Damaris went to pull the female up on her feet.

"Hey get the hell out of here. This is a private discussion," shouted the hotheaded man as he pushed the caught off guard Damaris out of his way.

"No Peter, stop this! Please!" Replied the shaken woman a Peter tackled her as well. Raven ran up to the dueling couple sending his foot crashing to Peters' jaw. 

A sickly snapped followed as blood spewed from Peters' mouth. Crying out in immense pain Peter stood up and charged towards Raven.

* * * * *

"I finally got Avis to sleep," said Piper as she entered the kitchen, sitting next to Paige. 

"That's great, I'm going to check on Phoebe in a while. Poor thing she really didn't mean to hurt Avis. She's absolutely convinced that Avis hates her." Paige said.

"Paige I'm sure Avis doesn't hate Phoebe. I know it."

"And I don't doubt you but Avis isn't exactly like Phoebe when it comes to emotions. You know their personalities clash, we just have to watch out for Phoebe incase Avis decides to make any snide remarks."

"Paige your right but I want you to just take it easy for now. Let me worry about Phoebe and you just worry about taking care of yourself."

"But-"

"No buts Paige. Within a couple of days you aged incredibly and that because of me. Now don't 'but' me when I say you need some rest. You had it tough all your life especially in these last few days. I'm back and now seize this moment to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

"What if something happens to you when I'm asleep?"

"I'll use our bond as Charmed Ones, to wake you and Phoebe. Now shoo and sleep." 

"Fine Piper just consider yourself lucky that I am too tired to not disagree with you." Paige smiled. 

Piper pulls Paige into a hug. "That's my girl. I'll be in the library researching for Avis." Replied Piper as she pointed. "It's down the hall right there. And-"

" Don't worry Phoebe is probably sleeping as we speak. Man, this gift of ours could be pain." Chuckled Paige referring to their newly charmed power. "Well see you later Piper. I love you."

"Yeah me too." 

* * * * * 

"Phoebe! Paige!" Called Darryl as he walked through the opened door of the Manor. Darryl's cop instincts decided to kick in as he pulled out his automatic handgun taking serious precautions. 

"Phoebe! Paige!? Is anyone here?" Darryl shouted as he walked around the 1st floor inspecting each room. 

* * *

Just above Darryl stood Adeline rummaging through Pipers' belongings. Each time she would touch anything in the house Adeline would get an image of the past. 

Some images would be a week old and others would be 20 years old. Adeline soon realized that Piper didn't always have this room. Piper must have taken this room four years ago because before that time the only images Adeline would get were of Prue. 

Sighing Adeline grabbed random objects that belong to Piper and placed them away in a bag she carried around. 

She stepped out of the hallway and placed her hand on the walls. Adeline waited patiently for the walls to speak, giving her image after image throughout the past hundred years. Once Adeline got the images she waited for, the image of the charmed sisters moving boxes from one room to another, she smiled. 

Now she would know Pipers' Achilles' Heel, every single fault Piper had she was about to know. Adeline walked in a rush to Pipers' room smiling wickedly finally enjoying herself. 

Immediately Adeline placed her hand on Piper's wall. Images would tell Adeline that Paige is currently occupying this room and before her Prue had this room. Then the images changed to when Piper had it.

For the past twenty-something years showed Piper at various ages and various moods. Happy images of Piper and Phoebe playing, Prue and Piper talking, laughing and so forth. Then came images of Piper crying and being embraced by Prue, then Prue was replaced by Leo in an image where both he and Piper wore black. Adeline assumed it must be Prues' funeral that day. 

More images came that gave Adeline something to work with. Adeline would have dug deeper into knowing more about Piper if only she wasn't disturb by "Phoebe! Paige!" Shortly followed by "Phoebe! Paige!? Is anyone here?" 

Smirking Adeline grew happy at the thought the poor soul would be useful as bait. She decided that she wanted to make friends. Adeline walked out of the room as she said in a cocky manner, "Now it's time to play."

"Hello?" Darryl was worried due to the lack of response so he decided to make a mad dash up the stairs. As he reached the top of the stairs Darryl sees a stinking dark hair woman with turquoise blue eyes. According to Darryl he would say she appeared to bi in her early forties. 

The eyes of the woman seemed to hypnotize Darryl to the point were he wanted to walk away and let the woman carry one with her business. Snapping out of her spell Darryl hold his gun in the outward position ready to fire if need be. 

"Stop! Place your hands above you head," Darryl demanded. The woman however ignored Darryl and continued to walk towards him taking her time.

"Stop! I don't want to shoot you." Adeline continued to walk leaving Darryl no choice but to shoot her. 

After several shots were fired directly at Adelines'' torso she continued on walking towards Darryl. 

"Shit!" Darryl knew he was in trouble, his bullets weren't working on thin woman... this demon. He had to get out of there, he tried to run but his feet wouldn't budge. He kept on trying to move but his feet seemed to be bound to the floor y some magical force.

"I just wanted to be your friend. There was no need to shoot me. That really hurts you know," said Adeline in a tone that was drenched in sarcasm. "Now it's you turn to hurt." Added Adeline as she went to kiss Darryl.

* * * * * 

Before Peter could get anywhere near Raven, Damaris stepped in and sent Peter flying back into a tree rendering him unconscious.

Raven quickly went over to the terrified woman and made sure she wasn't harmed. Damaris on the other hand held her breath upon seeing the unmoving Peter. 'Did I kill him?' Hesitating Damaris searched for a pulse, to her relief Peter was breathing. 

"Damaris make sure you tied him up. We have to leave now." 

"Yes Raven... Sir." Damaris quickly produced rope to tie Peter with. 

"Hey are you ok?" Raven looked at the woman with a tinge of pity. 

"Yes thank you," The woman said as she looked at Raven than to Damaris, "Thank you both, for stopping him. There must be something I can do?"

"Press Charges, and give up on love. It's never going to happen," replied Raven coldly as Damaris walked towards them placing her good arm around his neck.

Damaris whispered to his ear, "It's all Dandy. Don't forget that." On that Note both Damaris and Raven walked away from the scene. 

* * * * * 

Screams were emitted from Darryl throughout the kiss. His lips and the skin surrounding the area was burning to the point were you could see the evaporation and hear the sizzles. As Adeline pulled away Darryls' mouth had melted shut.

Adeline laughed, and released Darryl from her hold. Passing out Darryl landed harshly on the floor. And with one little push from Adeline, Darryl was sent backwards tumbling down to the bottom of the stairs. His right arm was now in an abstract position bent in 3 different ways.

"Hey who said you could sleep," asked Adeline as she quickly snapped her fingers causing Darryl to awaken. Darryl wanted to die, he never experienced such pain in his life and worse yet his skin was still bubbling slightly.

Adeline marveled at her work now she had to wait for some one to come to Darryls' rescue.

* * * * *

In the library Piper was in the midst of finding more information Avis could use when a vision of Darryl entered her mind. 

Soon after Piper screamed, she saw the horrific things a demon had done to harm him. To harm Darryl a great friend of Pipers' and to her entire family. How could this be happening to Darryl, her big brother in many ways, besides Andy?

Growing in anger by the second Pipers' symbol appeared. Like before an excruciating pain followed that caused her forehead to pulse. Doubling over in more pain, clutching at her head Piper's symbol, the cross going through the triquatra, gave off its signature light. 

Once her symbol was activated it alerted the remaining Corvaxes and Charmed ones. The symbol caused all four to receive a tiny fraction of the pain Piper felt.

When Piper could tolerate her pain she flashed out of the library and reappeared in the manor, in front of Darryl.


	17. Repens II

A/N: Ok I'm still looking for a full-time Vita speller checker because, I can't tell a lie, my spelling is craptastic. Email me at kelvynpark@hotmail.com for details.

A/N: Alright I'm gonna stop making empty promises because I lose track of time and BAM! it's December already. Gees I blame research papers, and people that take my time away. Sighs. Well here you are for your reading pleasure a new vita chapter. Enjoy.

***

Summary in Chapter 16. 

***

Repens : sudden, unexpected, fresh, recent.

***

'This isn't happening' Darryl thought as he saw Piper appear in a flash. His eyes focused in tightly on Piper's symbol, 'go figure.'

"I'm sorry, Darryl." Piper said. "I'm going to fix this, don't worry." Piper then quickly surveyed the damage done onto her dear friend Darryl. Piper sighed, knowing that if this was going to work then she needed to align Darryl's right arm. She hesitated because she knew that greater pain was to follow but she had no other option. 

"Darryl brace yourself," Piper said soothingly as she started to move Darryl's awkward arm in place. 

Darryl wanted nothing to scream out his pain but seeing that his mouth was melted shut all he could was take it.

Once Piper was done she could now attempt to heal her dear friend. She wasn't sure if it would work but Piper had to try for her friends' sake. She placed her hand on his head and took his pain on herself. 

Darryl's mouth went back to normal as Piper's for a split second went melted. Soon Darryl was back in perfect health, excluding the fact that dear old' Darryl passed out. The last thing Darryl saw was Pipers' symbol losing a bit of it's original light.

Piper cradled Darryl's head in her arms as she quietly whispered a spell sending Darryl back to the safety of Avis's place. 

She remained behind to use the opportunity to internally vent out her frustrations with her given situation. Piper could handle being messed with, but she couldn't handle her loved ones being tortured. She also couldn't handle her new powers; they were just physically draining her. She knew it, but what else could she do when she sensed another presence in the same room. She had sensed her all along, watching, as if she were to do nothing but watch. Though now Piper was sensing Adeline moving in to kill her.

* * * * *

Adeline was numbed, she at least suspected for Avis to show up but Piper! She was dead! She was... She was that bitch that killed Raum, her beloved son.

Adeline's fury amounted causing her to face reality; 'how is she alive?' Quickly thinking of what Avis could have done, she must of... 'Shit!'

She must put a stop to Piper, before the others come. Which in Adeline's mind shouldn't be long, though she could prevent that from happening. For her own sake.

Seeing that Piper was momentarily spacing out, after saving her pathetic friends' life Adeline made her move.

* * *

Piper flashed behind Adeline. She was in no shape to fight Adeline both she and her knew that. All Piper could do was fight offensively. After all she's inexperienced for the most part with her powers and saving Darryl did a number on her.

Turning around Adeline unleashed the largest fireball she ever manage in her existence. Her fireball made the Sources' fireball look like a small spark. 

Piper flash outs again but slower this time letting the flames have a lick at her skin. Where Piper once stood managed to catch on fire before Adeline called her orange flames back. Adeline needed to conserve her own energy knowing she hadn't killed her. Pissed off Adeline spitted out venomously " Fight me Bitch!"

* * * * * 

"Ow!" Grabbing onto his chest Raven let out a harsh moan.

"What's wrong?!"

"Piper" whispered Raven as he yanked Damaris hand in his flashing them out.

* * * * * 

"Shit like you are not worth fighting." Piper echoed tauntingly as she hid within the shadows. Everything had managed to go dark in the manor making it difficult to see her own hand. 

"You've got quite the mouth on you! It's hard to believe an Angel would kiss that mouth." Adeline smiled, Piper took away her son but she couldn't take away her ability to play mind games. Adeline briefly thought if Piper knew that her 'Angel was dead.' 

'Brat is too inexperienced, she doesn't realize that I see her.' " Come on Piper show you face! Don't make this any harder." Adeline played along, just walking short of Piper, who was disguised as a shadow. 

Without warning Adeline grabbed the shadow. Piper was stunned at the sheer strength the woman possessed. 

Piper now in her original form gasped as air left her throat, leaving her lungs burning. Adeline giggled strengthening her hold on Piper's neck as she heated up her hands. Soon Piper's skin was sizzling; much like Darryl's before her.

"Say hello to mother for me, sweetie. Tell her 'Meredith' sent you." Adeline said coldly.

"NO!" Raven hollered as he charged towards the two. Without giving much thought, Raven placed his hands on Adeline, prying her off from Piper. Soon Raven and Adeline were tangled with one other and Piper was off to the sides recovering from the attack. 

"Imbecile," hissed Adeline as she broke free from Raven placing her hand through his chest.

"ARGH" Raven grunted as Adeline lifted him high off the ground with her hand upon his heart.

Ignoring her preexisting fear of facing against the infamous Adeline, Damaris leapt to her friends rescue. Using her white energy coils on Adeline, Damaris barely manages to contain her. 

Raven collapses, but he's all right as long as his healing factor functions. The only set back to this power of his that it takes time to ward off the extensive damage done on him.

"Damaris!?! You dare to CROSS ME!?" Adeline's' eyes showcased her rage causing anyone who dare to look in them instant fear. 

" YOU CROSS RAUM!" In an instant Adeline was out of the coils gasp striking Damaris down. Using this opportunity Adeline quickly cast a magical barrier from entering the manner, preventing anyone else such as Avis from entering. 

Adeline liked her odds; everyone around her was out of commission. All that was left was to finish them off.

Her attention went backed to Damaris as she sent her body flying to the right with the simple gesture of her left hand. Damaris's body crashed through the walls only to come back through it. Adeline then made more gestures with her left hand sending Damaris into every direction, mimicking the movements. 

For the final blow Adeline summoned forth a huge fireball hurling it at Damaris. Seconds before the fireball could touch Damaris, Piper got in the way shielding Damaris's battered body from impending death.

Gasping at how the flames yet again licked at Piper, the two manage to flash out. Appearing next to Raven, who still was out of it Piper used her healing ability on Damaris. This simple action furthered weakens her, causing Piper's symbol to diminish in light. Physically unable to continue further Piper halts the task of fully healing Damaris. 

Gathering Raven and Darmaris's hand Piper readies herself to flash them out of the manor. Her effort is stopped when Adeline grabs onto her from behind, causing Piper to let go of her friends.

Dragging Piper backwards slightly, Adeline engulfs Piper's body along with her own in blue-blackish flames.

Everything around them becomes dark; they are the only to be seen. The sounds of Piper's screaming is heard, and the veins popping out of her neck and forehead can be visible seen. Soon Piper's eyes rolled to the back of her head and in a desperate attempt began thrashing about madly.

Adeline was quite the opposite, her eyes were closed, appearance was calm, and her arms warded off any attempts from Piper to break free.

Then Piper ceased from moving, leaning back in Adeline's arms her symbol's light went out. 

__

Soon it would be all over.

Within the moment Piper's symbol light up brighter than ever, overpowering the blue-blackish flame.

__

Let the real battles begin. 


End file.
